Lunar Secrets
by Night Howls
Summary: All men are allowed to get dragons and become dragon riders, but what about girls. One ambitious girl seeks to become a dragon rider, and be the most famous of all. Will she be able to achieve her goal or will she die trying?
1. Scolin

**Lunar Secrets**

Chapter 1

"I hope I get a red dragon!" A young boy called to his mother as he ran from the house. Today was the day, the day that the new dragon eggs were brought in. One day every month, some of the village men would bring in eggs they had gotten from the elves and would have all the men in the town line up to touch each egg to see if it would hatch. If the egg hatched before one of the men, then the dragon liked the man and they would have a special bond.

A girl older than the boy watched as he ran through the streets. "It's not fair!" She pouted. "Why can't girls have eggs? We're just as good as any of the boys." She jumped from the roof she was on to another roof closer to the men, where she could watch.

Men of all sizes and ages were in a group ready to have a dragon, few would receive one, but those who did were lucky. "Welcome men! It is the day that those special ones will receive they're dragon! Line up behind me to begin!" A tall man called out and then there was a bunch of shoving to get to the front of the line. Finally once everyone was in line, the man nodded and the first man walked forward, touched an egg, waited and moved on. The man behind him did the same, until they had gone through the whole line and one of the two eggs hatched.

"Hmm, that's a stubborn egg," the tall man said to his companion. "I wonder what we should do with it, maybe we could make an omelet out of it."

"You know that would be impossible, those eggs are more solid than rock." His companion replied.

"Your right, well we'll just through it in the river tomorrow. But that egg is very strange, I've never seen one of such distinct coloring." He told his companion and the two men departed, leaving the girl sitting on the roof alone.

She looked down from her perch staring at the egg. _They're right, it is a strange color,_ she thought to herself. "Let's go have a look," she said aloud and jumped from the roof to the ground. She landed all hunched up in a ball, and straightening walked over to the egg. She sat next to it, examining it for a while, but as she sat there the sky began to grow dark and starry. "I had better go home, but this egg is too pretty to spare." She said and with that she picked up the egg. As she touched the egg, it started to shake and all light was blocked out. She looked up at the moon, but it was covered. "An eclipse," she whispered softly and looked back at the egg. It cracked and she gaped wide. Finally after what had seemed like a century the egg opened and there sat a rather large dragon of the color black, it almost glowed. It looked up at her with crimson eyes gazing almost coldly. Suddenly it gave a little "thrum" of a sound and it's spines changed to a blue shade.

The girl was about to scream out, when she realized no one would ever be able to know what she had done. _Hello there,_ the girl said telepathically to the dragon.

_Hi yourself, you are truly a good person. None of those men were worthy of my grace,_ the dragon replied.

The girl reached down and picked up the little dragon. _You're very pretty,_ she told the dragon politely.

_You're not too bad yourself, _the dragon replied equally polite.

The dragon walked up her arm and sat upon her shoulder, with his tail wrapped around her arm. _So where do you live, are we going there?_

_I live in the seaside of Teirm, _she replied to him starting to walk through the dark street. She walked down an ally that had no lights and was pitch black. _It's a little ways from here, but not too far._ She jumped up on a box, climbed onto a market stand ceiling and onto a roof, before jumping from roof to roof.

_Well you sure are the little acrobat, no wonder I liked you so much._

The girl smiled at the dragon's comment as she saw her house up ahead. She jumped off the roof and onto the ground a few houses away. She walked slowly towards her house and saw no lights on, so she quietly opened the door stepping inside only to have the floor creek below her. She inhaled sharply as a candle went on in the corner and her mother stood there before her, but before she said anything she gasped. "You-you have a dragon!" Her mother whispered in horror.

"Yeah what of it?" The girl replied in a confused tone.

"Women are not allowed to have dragons," her mother said walking over to her daughter with candle in hand. "We are not meant to be fighters, but stay at home and be house-wives for our husbands."

"That's rubbish! I don't want to be someone's house wife!" The girl replied in defiance, the dragon stirred upon her shoulder.

Her mother hesitated seeing the dragon move she walked slowly up to the dragon placing it close to the dragon's face. "This isn't right, you will be exiled. You must get rid of the dragon, you will not live to see two more sun rises." Her mother's eyes filled with tears as she fell into a chair placing the candle on a table.

"Mother I won't die I promise you, I can take care of myself." The girl replied walking over and giving her mother a hug making sure the dragon did not touch her, but she walked away to her room and went to bed. The dragon curled up on her pillow next to her and fell asleep.

The next morning she awoke to see her dragon gone, instantly awaken she looked around for the black dragon. She got out of bed and looked around on the floor as she started to click, when suddenly she heard a dying gasp of a mouse. Turning around she saw the dragon with a mouse's tail hanging out of its mouth. She smiled at the dragon; "there you are, out for a little morning hunt."

_I got hungry and you were still sleeping so I took the liberty of eating a few spare mice. _The dragon replied kindly with a curt nod.

She nodded and looked out the window, "I must go, I have work." She said and turned around grabbing an anklet and placing it around her ankle. "Please stay here and out of sight," she told him sternly before walking out of the room and grabbing an empty jar and walking towards the sea. She carried the jar with both her hands in front of her hugging it gently. She reached the docs and placed the jar in the water so that it fell over the rim and filled the jar. Pulling it back out of the water she placed it on the doc and let her feet dangle in the water to cool them. She quickly got up grabbing the jar and spun around to find a town boy standing in front of her. "What do you want Jerinam?" She asked viciously.

"What do you dislike about me so Lia?" He asked her.

"You're whole being disturbs me," she replied to him, "your attitude is distraught and your ego needs to be deflated."

"Oh so harsh coming from one so pretty," he said and grabbed the jar from her. "Let me carry that for you."

Yanking the jar from his hands she pushed past him, "no I will take it myself." She briskly walked through the streets with him close behind.

"You should know it not safe to travel alone in the city, especially an unescorted girl like yourself." Jerinam said.

"And you know that I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself." She said placing the jar inside on the kitchen table. She walked back out to find him waiting there for her.

"You know that Hunter has a crush on you too." Jerinam said to her following her as she walked back towards the sea once more.

"Hunter can die for all I care, that guy needs to get over himself." Lia said as she walked to the end of the doc and pulled on a rope that was wrapped around a piece of wood.

"Oh I can, can I?" A voice said and Lia looked up to see Hunter. Hunter leaned down and helped Lia pull up the net that was full of fish.

"Yes, you can!" Lia said pulling it away from him. She swung the net over her shoulder and walked back towards her father's old shed. "I hate both of you, why do you follow me everyday, don't you have chores?" She asked them.

"No, our fathers are out at sea so we have nothing to do." Jerinam replied to Lia. "Besides spending the day in your basking glow is enough for me."

"I think I'm going to be sick," Lia replied placing the fish on hooks and hanging them from the ceiling. She put one on the table and grabbed a large machete and chopping off the fish's head before replacing it on a hook. She did this for every fish while Hunter and Jerinam sat in the back and watched.

"Lia, please," Hunter said walking up and grabbing her hand.

Lia yanked her hand away and smacked him across the face, "I have work to do, so back off." She said swinging the machete in his face.

"Woah Lia, watch it with that thing!" Jerinam said back up to the door even though he was farther away than Hunter. "You could kill someone."

"Maybe that's the plan!" Lia threatened and jerked towards them once more, before they ran out screaming like a couple of girls. "Serves them right," she said aloud and closed the door starting to skin the fish. She stopped about half way through due to the feeling of another presence in the shed. Spinning around she came face to face with her dragon upside down. "Oh jeez don't do that," she said and went back to skinning the fish.

_What was with those boys, they were rather weird._

"Yeah, well that's just how they are a bunch of jerks." Lia replied hanging another fish up and grabbing the next one.

_Interesting, well if you ever need any help I'm open. Can I have one?_

"What fish? You can have the heads," she said pointing to a bucket on the ground.

The black dragon hopped over and sticking his head in started to chew on a fish head, which crunched in the bucket.

"Ya know I still have to give you a name," she said to him while she worked. "I have the perfect name, Scolin." She said not stopping from her work.

_That's an interesting name, but I like it, it fits perfectly. _He replied to her with a smile that was covered in fish scales and blood.

She smiled back at him, before hanging up the last fish and walking out, "come on." She said as she opened the door and held out her arm. Scolin bounded over to her and landed on her shoulder, as she closed and locked the door.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" A voice shouted from behind her.

Startled Lia dropped the lock and spun on her heel to see Hunter and Jerinam standing before her. "What you two never seen a dragon before?" She asked them.

"A dragon? But you're a girl!" Hunter said turning to Jerinam who gave him the same look and they both laughed.

"And you're just a pompous jerk but that never stopped you now did it?" She said.

"I'm going to tell the entire town! That Lia has a dragon! Wait till the council tries to take your dragon away!" Jerinam said with a smirk.

Scolin lunged off of Lia's shoulder glided over to Jerinam biting at his hand that was out in the open.

"Call it off!" Jerinam shouted as he started to run away with Hunter behind him trying to get Scolin off.

Scolin jumped off and flew back to Lia landing on her shoulder, "we haven't heard the end of this." She said following the boys who were still running down the street. She went back inside and sat down at the dinner table. Scolin had gone into her room, while she ate pork with salt and bread.

During the middle of supper there was a knock on the front door, "I'll get it." Her mother said and opened the door. "Oh hello can I help you?" She asked.

"We heard that a young _girl_ has obtained a dragon in this household. You know this is against the law and we will have to confiscate the dragon." A man's voice said from outside.

Lia looked up instantly when she heard the voice and her mother cast her a glance. She ran into her bedroom collected Scolin up and jumped out the window.

"I'm sorry, but I believe you have the wrong house." Lia's mother said starting to close the door.

The man slammed his hand down on the door and swung it open. "We'll have to look around," and three men came in trashing the house looking for Lia and Scolin. They found no trace and were forced to leave.

Lia came back in after they left and ran over to her mother, "I have to leave." She said, "it's not safe for me here anymore."

"Just hand the dragon in Lia," her mother pleaded, but knew it was hopeless. "Okay then I will pack you a few things." She said and started to pack food, clothes and other provisions, which she hooked up to a horse's saddle. "You must remember to come back, I don't care how much that dragon means to you. I am still your mother," she said starting to cry again not letting go of the reigns.

Lia reached down and gave her mother a hug, "don't worry mother, I will return." She said and got settled in the saddle, when she heard voices from behind her.

"There's the dragon!"

"It's Lia that little miscreant!" Another shouted out.

Lia saw the three soldiers that had come in earlier and she knew it was time to go. "Hya!" She called and smacked the reigns down and the horse took off in a flash. As she raced through the town people came out onto the streets with torches and lamps a few with pitchforks. "The sooner we get out of this town the better," she thought aloud and hit the reigns again the horse speeding up. She saw that the gate was being ordered to close and she wasn't sure if she was going to be able to make it or not. "Come on, come on," she whispered to herself. Time was racing as they closed in on the gate but it seemed inevitable that they were not going to make it. A few feet from the gate it closed and she pulled up on the reigns spinning the horse around to face the angry mob. "This isn't good," she thought as she grabbed the two packs her mother had packed and got off the horse. "Come on Scolin, get on the wall, I'll meet you up there!" She called.

_I can't leave without you! _He called to her.

"You have no other choice!" She called to him and he nodded flying off the horse and onto the wall watching her. The mob was closing in as the horse ran away into the darkness. Lia had thrown her packs onto a roof and now was proceeding to try and climb the west wall, farthest from the mob. As she got close to the top she slipped and the mob had closed in on the house. They were standing below her, ready to catch and burn her.

"Burn the house!" Someone called from below and she could feel the torches fire burning the bottom of her feet. She held fast to the wall as she made it the rest of the way up onto the roof, as she collected her packs torches started to land around her feet and the roof lit on fire. She looked over at the wall to see Scolin waiting for her. "I can make this!" She thought to herself aloud.

Lia fastened the packs to her waist and took one large leap towards the wall, her foot got caught in the roof, but she made it off. It cut her jump distance in half and she came crashing into the wall. She started to slip upon the wall once more the people below her, but she quickly caught the wall with one hand. Stopping from sliding on the wall she pulled her other hand up. Her blood dripped down the wall from the cuts and knick she had gotten. She slowly pulled herself up the wall blocking out the shouts of the angry people below. She soon made it to the top where Scolin sat perched waiting for her. "I told you," she said with a smile. She sat on the wall for a moment as she saw the gates start to open and knew they were going to follow her. She got up on her feet and started to run the length of the wall with two packs on her back and a dragon on her shoulder. She jumped onto the ground below and saw the people bursting out of the city after her, _they won't follow me into the spine_ she thought and ran towards the mountains. She started her journey up the steep slope in bare feet knowing this was going to be the most dangerous thing a twelve-year-old had ever done.

Looking behind her she saw the towns people stop at the edge of the mountain gazing up at her. "We'll get you one day Lia!" They called up to her. "You won't live to be a dragon rider!"

_Remind me to change my name,_ she told Scolin who nodded with a weird dragon smile and they slowly ascended the mountain as the townspeople went back to bed.

Chapter 2 


	2. Another Dragon Rider

Chapter 2 Chapter 2

It was cold as Lia climbed farther up the mountain her hands still bled from earlier in the day. She was exhausted as Scolin sat on her shoulder patiently, pulling both their weights up to the next ledge. As she heaved herself up, she rolled onto her back and watched as a gentle snow fell down around her and the little black form that now sat next to her. _You're very tired, you must rest,_ the dragon said to her quietly as it hopped onto her chest and curled into a ball. _I'm tired too._

_But it's snowing this is no place to stop._ Lia replied to Scolin, but as the little dragon curled up on top of her, she didn't protest thinking it was rather cute. _Very well, I guess we can stop for a little while._ She told him, but he was already asleep as she rested her head onto her pack and placed a blanket over top of them so they would not freeze.

Despite Lia's exhaustion she was unable to fall asleep as she simply watched the snow fall around her. _I've committed a crime and now I will have to pay the price if caught._ She thought to herself before her eyes closed gently and she drifted to a gentle sleep.

_Lia! Wake up! Wake up!_ Scolin called as the young girl shot up throwing the dragon off her chest and into the snow. The snow was now almost a foot deep as it surrounded her and the dragon. _We over slept!_ He said as he pulled himself out of the snow once more shaking it from his scales.

Lia looked at him and shivered as the cold sunk into her mind. _Come on Scolin, we better go._ She said as she shook the blanket roughly and placed it in her pack. She stood up stiffly and looked at her bare feet in this high altitude. The little dragon hopped towards her shoulder, raking his claws on her arm as he climbed up to her shoulder. _Ouch, Scolin!_ She said to him as she examined a new wound on her arm.

_Whoops, my bad._ The dragon said almost uncaringly as he looked around in the sky. _Hey what was that?!_ He shouted all of a sudden, making Lia look up.

_I don't see anything._ She replied to him as the snow fell into her eyes. She shook her head and started her journey back up the mountain as they got closer to the top. She could now see the top, but the air was getting thin and she couldn't breath very well. As they reached the top she looked down the other side, her vision spinning as she tipped and fell down the opposite side of the mountain, only to land on a ledge, and lose consciousness.

The snow had stopped when Lia woke up and there was a small fire going next to her. _Scolin are you here?_ She called out for the little dragon, but he was no where to be found as she lifted herself slowly to a sitting position.

"Woah careful," a voice said and Lia realized there was a guy sitting on the other side of the fire watching her. Behind him sat a large blue dragon who appeared to be sleeping, but still Scolin was no where to be found. "What are you doing all the way out here?" He asked her as he stepped around the campfire and braced her gently. "A girl of your age and injuries being this high in the mountains isn't very safe." He cautioned her as he cleaned the blood from her arm.

Lia looked at him in confusion and didn't like to be near him at all. "What are you doing?" She asked as he cleaned her wounds.

"What does it look like I'm doing? You'd die if the blood kept flowing." He replied to her defensively.

Lia watched him carefully, taking quick glances at the dragon every now and then. "Thanks, but I don't need your help." She said as she tried to stand only to have a severe pain throb through her leg. "OW!" She howled as she grabbed her leg.

"It's broken," he told her.

"Well why didn't you say that earlier?" She said as she sat down once more, making sure to keep her distance from him. _Scolin, where are you?_ She reached out for the young dragon once more.

_I'm here, don't worry. I knew you wouldn't want them to see me, so I hid. Is that all right?_ Scolin told her from wherever he was.

_Yeah, thanks Scolin._ She replied to him, before realizing the guy had asked her a question. "What?" She asked.

"Aren't you a dragon rider?" The guy repeated.

"What are you talking about? Girls aren't supposed to be dragon riders, remember?" She snapped at him forcefully.

"Oh, sorry. It's just…. You have the dragon rider symbol on your hand." He said grabbing her right hand gently and showing her.

She pulled her hand away from him and held it gently. "I knew that," she said quickly thinking of an explanation.

"So…. Where's your dragon?" The guy asked this time rather curious and looking around.

"He…. I actually don't know." _Scolin come on out, they know already._

The little black dragon poked its head out from a pile of snow and looked at the large blue dragon, whose eyes were now open watching the scene before it. Scolin jumped from the snow and landed next to Lia keeping a wary eye on the larger dragon. _She's not going to eat me is she?_ The little dragon asked Lia.

_What? Eat you, I highly doubt it._ She replied to him as she looked over at the dragon.

The guy realizing that Lia was watching his dragon smirked and walked over to the blue dragon. "This is Ia, she's my dragon a rather fierce one at that. Oh sorry my name is Lith." He replied to her with a gentle smile.

"That's elfish isn't it?" Lia asked him, before coming to her senses. "Oh, I'm L-" she stopped thinking about changing her name like she said she would. "Nashi, the name's Nashi." She replied to him with a nod. "Oh and this is Scolin."

"He's rather small to get you two all the way up here, how old is he?" Lith asked.

"He's only one day old, and he didn't get us up here, I did. I climbed." Nashi replied to him.

"That takes a lot of strength," he said as he walked over to her once more. Placing his hand on her broken leg, a strange blue light formed and the next thing Nashi knew, her leg was healed. _Well that's a lot better_, she thought to herself. "If I remember correctly, doesn't Lith mean ash." She asked him carefully.

"Yeah it does," he replied to her impressed by her knowledge of elfish language. "Well now that you are healed, do you plan on going down the mountain?"

"Yes, I do." Nashi said pulling herself to her feet and looking at the long ways down.

"We can give you a ride," Lith offered, but Ia wasn't as obliging. "Ia, come on."

Ia got up and glared at Lith darkly, before blowing smoke over at Nashi and Scolin.

Nashi looked at Scolin guessing that the two were fighting with each other. "It's okay, we don't need any help," she said grabbing her bag and placing Scolin on her shoulder. "Thank you," she said to Lith simply before starting her journey back down the hill.

Lith looked up at Ia in annoyance before mounting and they alighted into the air, disappearing amongst the clouds once more.

_I think he liked you,_ Scolin said to Nashi now that the others were gone.

_Don't be ridiculous Scolin. An elf couldn't possibly like a human, besides I hate guys._ Nashi sulked as the snow started to thin out the farther down the hill they got._ I get the feeling someone is following us._ Nashi said taking a quick glance behind her, but no one was there. She looked into the sky and still nothing. _The sooner we get off this mountain the better._ She said to Scolin as they came closer to bottom of the mountain. There was no more snow around them and the air was thick and very warm. _Look Scolin, the bottom._ She said pointing to the horizon, the sun was almost in the middle of the sky now and there was neither town nor creature in sight.

Nashi stopped when she heard something rustling in a bush, and silently pulled out a dagger from her boot. The bush stopped and Nashi started to edge toward it, with no idea what it might be. Suddenly a black blur jumped from the bush and attacked Nashi, as Scolin hopped off her shoulder and tried to attack Nashi's attacker. Nashi struggled underneath the giant figure as it clawed at her throat, trying to jab it with the knife. As the attack continued, they rolled down the hill only to smash into a large boulder, giving Nashi time to get off the ground.

Lying before her was a Razac, it's large claw like hands pointed at her ready to attack. Nashi threw the knife at the Razac, but it missed and bounced off the rock in a different direction. Fear swirled through Nashi's chest as the Razac got up and advanced towards her. Her pack had been dropped a few feet up the hill and inside she had a small bow. Without thinking she spun and ran towards the pack, but the Razac grabbed her foot tripping her only inches from her weapon. She kicked at the face of this creature, loosening its grip as she grabbed the pack and opened it pulling out her bow and an arrow. She pointed down at the creature and shot the arrow, only Scolin had jumped in attacking the creature, pierced by this arrow, throwing him down the hill. "SCOLIN!" She shouted in fear as she grabbed another arrow and in fury shot the Razac in the head.

As the Razac lye dead on the ground Nashi ran down to Scolin, picking up the little black dragon. She carefully pulled out the arrow from his side and placing her hand over the wound like she had seen Lith do for her leg. _Please work,_ she thought to herself, but nothing was happening. She fell to her knees the dragon sitting on her lap and tears slid down her cheeks dripping onto the dragons wound, before Nashi let her hand drop to the unmoving young dragon. _How could this have happened,_ she thought to herself in utter despair.

Nashi sat there head bowed over the limp black figure, when she heard a gentle breathing coming from around her. Her first reaction was that the Razac was still alive and about to kill her, but then she listened more carefully and found that it was Scolin. _Well, that hurt,_ the young dragon said as he nudged her hand.

_Scolin! _ Nashi cried as she hugged the dragon gently, seeing the wound was gone. _But how, I thought you were dead._

_Your powers are connected to your emotions and apparently your healing is connected to sadness._ Scolin explained to her with a crooked dragon smile. _Come on, we need to find a town._

Nashi nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes as she lifted Scolin onto her back and grabbed her pack once more. As they reached the bottom of the mountain a small riverside town had come into sight and this pleased the two of them. _I can't take you into town Scolin, so you'll have to wait here, okay?_ She told the dragon who nodded and hopped into a tree to wait for Nashi.

Nashi making sure that the little dragon was concealed continued towards the small town, watching as the sun started it's descend in the sky. Instantly when she entered there was a large group in the middle of the town, surrounded around a large blue dragon. _That looks like Ia,_ Nashi thought to herself, before she turned and walked around the city. Her mother had given her all the money she had left and she planned on using it now, since she hated being in or near cities. Walking into a leather store she looked around at all the wonderful items hanging from the walls.

"May I help you?" A voice asked from behind the counter.

"Oh yes," she said turning to the old woman. "I need some gloves and boots." She told the clerk.

"Okay, I will be right back," the woman replied and disappeared through a door.

Nashi looked around at some sword hilts and other items around the store as she waited. She heard someone walk in and saw it was Lith from earlier and she instantly turned away. Walking back to the counter the old woman came from the back and handed her some black boots and leather gloves.

"Here you are young lady," the woman said.

"Thank you," Nashi replied paying the woman and making her way towards the door only to be stopped by Lith.

"Hey it's you again," he said with a smile.

"Yeah, it's me," she said uncaringly as she placed the gloves on her hands already the boots on her feet. "If you don't mind, I need to go."

"Well then I'll come with you," Lith suggested.

"No, Lith." Nashi said and walked past the older dragon rider.

"Hey, wait a minute!" He called following her out of the store and grabbing her hand. "Can't you just be friendly. After all I am a very famous dragon rider," he said proudly.

Nashi looked at Lith with a dark glare, "let go of my hand." She ordered him.

"Why? What are you going to do about it?" He asked leaning forward, "call your dragon?" He whispered to her.

Nashi ripped her hand from his grasp and continued on her way. "You men are all a like. Think you are better than everyone else and women are just prizes."

"Hey, that's not true," Lith said following after her.

"Oh? Then why are you treating me like one?" Nashi stopped and spun to face him.

"Because I thought you might like that. I mean, all the other girls do."

"Well I'm not like other girls now am I. Besides you're an elf and I'm a human." Nashi stated her assumption from earlier.

"An elf? Where did you get that idea?" He asked grabbing her hand once more and spinning her to face him.

"Well you and your dragon both have elf names," she replied to him.

"Well I'm not an elf, I'm human, just like you. I'm sixteen and my father taught me a lot about the elves, I just take a fancy to them is all." He explained to her.

"Oh," she said looking down ashamed. "Well I'm only fifteen, so…"

"So, what?" He replied to her.

"So, I need to train and can't have my mind wandering onto you or anything else for that matter." Nashi said breaking away from him and this time running around a corner. _Why does he have to be so pushy. Just like the guys' back home._ She thought to herself as she walked into a blacksmith looking around for some daggers and a sword. "Excuse me?" She called out.

A man appeared covered in soot and looked down at her. "What do you want little girl?" He asked her roughly.

"I need three daggers and a sword please," Nashi replied.

"And what are you going to do with them? Girls aren't supposed to play with dangerous objects, they might hurt their fragile forms."

"It's for my father," she lied to him.

"Oh well in that case," the man replied grabbing what she had asked for and handing it to her. "Here you go," he said holding his hand out for the money.

Nashi placed the money in his hand only for him to grab her hand.

"'Tis a pity I don't know your father young lady. You would make a fine young wife."

"Yes, well my father has already arranged me for another sir. I'm very sorry," she said as if completely disappointed.

He let go of her hand and sort of threw it at her. "Very well, you're rather small anyway."

Nashi grabbed the hilt of the sword and was ready to fight him, but thought better of it. "Good day," she said politely and briskly walked out the door. "I hate men," she thought aloud as she started her way towards the gate, only for them to be shut. "What is wrong? Why are the gates closed?" She asked a guard.

"By orders of the dragon rider, apparently there is an army coming our way," he explained to Nashi who turned to find Lith standing in a circle of people with Ia. She stomped off in his direction, weapons hidden from sight as she pushed her way through the crowd to meet him. "What do you think you're doing?" She asked furious.

"What are you talking about?"

"The gates being closed, I need to get out."

A guy about Lith's size came up to him and nudged him in the side. "Is this girl yours?" He asked looking down at Nashi.

"Excuse me?" Nashi spat up at the guy. "I am no ones," she replied tartly.

"Oh, she's a feisty one," the guy replied with a smirk as he looked down at her. "I wish you luck with this one Lith." He said before walking away from the two.

"What was that all about?" Nashi asked Lith confused.

"What? My friend? Oh being a dragon rider, all the girls want to be with me and he thought that you were my girlfriend is all." He told her with a smile. "Apparently everyone thinks that," he said gesturing to the crowd around them.

"Girlfriend?!" Nashi almost shouted enraged as he took her hand and smiled at the crowd. "Oh you only wish," she said pulling her hand away from him and pushing him a few paces away. "I demand to be let out of here at once. I need to get back to…… Scolin."

"Oh please, he'll be alright, just stay now and enjoy the publicity."

"I enjoyed the publicity when my town rioted and tried to kill me, thanks." She said. "Now let-" she was cut off by a large banging on the gate.

"Well it's time for me to go to work," he said as he smiled down at her and mounted his dragon.

Ia lifted off from the town buffeting everyone with a large stroke of air. She soared towards the entrance and as they flew over the wall breathed fire upon the enemy attackers. Lith on her back had drawn his sword and they flew lower, behind the wall and out of sight.

"Show off," she said to herself as she stormed towards the gate. Looking around she started to climb the stone wall of the city, with her new shoes and gloves it was a lot easier than last time and when she reached the top she saw Lith on the ground sword in hand fighting off the Urgals that were attacking. Nashi shook her hand before descending the outside wall and starting her journey away towards where she had left Scolin. "I hope I do not run into him again." She thought to herself aloud as she reached the tree and called to the black dragon.

As the dragon jumped out of the tree she realized for the first time that he was a lot larger than he had been when he had first hatched from his egg. His wings were now the length of Nashi's arms and he was almost the size of her. He had a tail sticking out of the edge of his mouth as he stared up at her with his red eyes. _Hi,_ he said after finishing his meal. His spikes were a calm shade of green, and he flapped his wings in enthusiasm. _So where are we going now?_ He asked.

_Somewhere we can train. We need to be good if we ever decide to fight something like Lith and Ia._ She explained to him.

_You're jealous of him and you like him._ Scolin said to her.

_No I'm not!_ She replied to him again.

_Don't you raise your voice with a dragon._ Scolin said, with a gentle glare.

_Sorry,_ she said to him, before blocking her thoughts from him._ Maybe I really do like Lith, but I can't let him get in the way of me becoming a dragon rider. I have to prove everyone wrong. Girls can be dragon riders._


	3. Teacher

Chapter 3 Chapter 3

_I have no idea where I am going Scolin,_ fadmitted to her dragon as she rested by the side of the river. It was so hot outside and she had not thought about buying food to bring with her. Leaning forward she dunked her head under the water and felt the waves rush around her, as a few fish came up to investigate this new addition. As one swam underneath her gaping mouth she bit down into the fish pulling it out of the water and onto the ground. It flopped in the open air gasping for the water.

Nashi edged toward the fish before stabbing it with one of the daggers she had bought and watched it die. _Well I suppose that works_ said a voice from the little dragon next to her. It had been nearly a month since they had left Teirm where Lia was born. She grabbed a few sticks and casting a quick glance around while pulling off her glove whispered "brisingr." The sticks rose in flames as she replaced her glove cut the fish in half and began to cook part of it.

While she waited for her meal to cook, Scolin who was about seven feet tall now gulped down the other part. _I'm sorry there isn't more Scolin_ Nashi apologized to the dragon, as she bit into her part of the fish.

It was starting to get dark when Nashi awoke from a nap she had slipped into earlier. Before she even opened her eyes she could sense that something was wrong. Pushing herself up and casting her gaze around she looked for it, but couldn't find anything wrong at first. Suddenly as her eyes adjusted to the darkness she couldn't find the familiar presence or shape of Scolin. _Scolin where are you?_ She waited, but there was no reply.

Getting to her feet, she pulled her pack over her back and began to search for her dragon, casting her gaze at the sky. She saw something fly in front of the moon and for a split second wondered if it was Scolin, but realized it was much too large. _This can't be good._ She thought as she stopped moving so that she would be undetected.

As she waited she tried to search for her dragon, but instead caught the thoughts of another dragon rider. _Did you see that dragon back there? It was so young, but where is the rider?_ It sounded like an elf's voice but Nashi stayed silent, until there was complete silence.

Finally when she thought the coast was clear she began to walk slowly, only to have a breath flow down her breath warm and thick. Spinning around in alarm she came face to face with a large red dragon, whose eyes seemed to pierce her mind, knowing exactly what she was thinking. "What are you doing out here?" Asked a deep voice as an elf came from around the large dragon.

"I was uh… on my way to visit a relative," she lied although she was sure he could feel the fear flowing from her in waves. _Nashi, what's the matter? You alarmed me with your fear._ She said Scolin's familiar voice in her mind and she breathed gently in relief. _You were gone, and there is another dragon rider here. He's an elf, probably around fifty years or so._ She said back to him.

"Who are you communicating with?" Asked the elf with a suspicious and questioning look.

"I'm not communicating with anyone." She replied to him with the same questioning look.

"You were communicating telepathically with someone. The only ones I know capable of that are dragon riders." He said and looked down at her gloved hand. "May I?" He asked gesturing to her hand and she drew it behind her back.

"No," she answered. "I have terrible scars on my hands and I don't like them being seen."

"You're lying," he said simply his hand still outstretched.

Nashi looked down at the ground and finally held out her hand to him. He grabbed it gently withdrawing the glove to examine the dragon rider mark. "How are you a dragon rider?" He asked her carefully as he looked deep into her eyes. "You have broken the law, and you are on the run aren't you?"

"Why does everyone seem to know my story now?"

"Because you are in the news. Your home of Teirm put a wanted poster on your head for your death. Everyone is hoping to collect the prize. So you're Lia faren't you?"

"I go by Nashi now. In hopes that no one will ever find me."

"Well letting your dragon run loose isn't the best way of keeping low." He said gesturing to the dragon that was stumbling towards them in a hurry.

Nashi rolled her eyes, "well no one ever taught me how to be a dragon rider and no one will so I guess I'm on my own."

"I see. Well if you would like I'll teach you. You could use the help, obviously."

"Excuse me? I don't need anyone's help. I'm doing just fine on my own thank you."

"I see," he said looking as Scolin tripped and slid across the ground to lay in front of the large red dragon. "Well, your dragon needs to start flying because he obviously can't walk.

"How did you know Scolin was a he?"

"My dragon Kalu told me, not to mention he's much too broad to be a female."

Nashi looked over at Scolin as he picked himself up and tried to stand proudly in front of the larger dragon Kalu, but it wasn't working.

"Oh my name is Ashan'rai, but you will refer to me as teacher." The elf said at last before mounting his dragon. "Now come, we must leave this place before the sun rises."

Nashi was confused, but did not question as Kalu alighted and began to fly towards the mountains. _Great back towards home, just what I needed._ She thought as she began to sprint across the ground after the dragon and her new teacher. Scolin was half-flying, half-running behind her as he attempted to mimic Kalu.

Nashi was a very fast runner for being human, and since Scolin had become strong from all the walking he too could keep up, although he was a little clumsy. By the time they reached the base of the mountain Kalu had stopped and was sitting just inside a cave where a small fire was blazing next to Ashan'rai.

Nashi entered and sat across from her new teacher while Scolin lay down exhausted on the opposite side of the cave from Kalu. She smiled at him for he was scared of the larger red dragon, but she looked away quickly to watch her teacher. Suddenly she linked that his name meant 'son of the high king' in elven. "You're the king's son?" She asked in awe.

"Was," he replied tartly.

"What do you mean, was?" She asked confused.

"My father disowned me long ago when I said I wanted to help the humans. So his throne passed on to my brother his second son and no one ever talked of me since."

"Oh, I know how that is." She said although her story was different. "So, why did you decide to teach me?"

"Because I believe in making changes. I think that it would be good to show the world that girls can be dragon riders just like men can." He replied with a small smile.

Nashi felt admiration for him as she saw the sun start cast shadows across the land. "So where do we begin?" She asked him eagerly.

"Each day your dragon will go out with Kalu to become stronger and learn more about his abilities. We will start with your fighting techniques then move to magic." He explained to her. "At night you will spend two hours flying when Scolin is big enough."

Nashi nodded finding this reasonable, but she felt way too excited to show what she had learned on her own over the past month. "So how many other dragon riders are out there? Have you met any other girls?"

"You are the first girl, and there are about fifteen dragon riders out there right now. Although a few are getting old and a few are new and learning just like yourself." He remembered meeting a few every now and then, but not many were very friendly, too many caught up in their fame. "Grab your sword, we're starting." He said getting up and unsheathing his sword before stepping away from the fire and waiting for her. "Strike," he said finally when she stood before him.

She faked high before ducking low and trying to swipe his feet from him, but before she could his sword came down on her shoulder and throwing her to the ground. Pain pierced her neck, but she did not give in. Scolin jumped at the sudden emotion growling but she shook her head at him. "This is my fight," she said before batting her teacher's sword away and jumping to her feet.

She rounded him in a fluid motion and kicking the back of his knees she grabbed him round the shoulders, blade at his throat. "I'm not bad, are I?" She said smugly when she felt her knees pulled forward and she fell to the ground her teacher standing before her. "You're too cocky and you leave yourself open. Try again."

Nashi snorted as she got to her feet and this time concentrating watched his stance mimicking and waiting. After what seemed like an eternity she jumped into the air rounding before landing behind him and kicking his sword from his hands. Grabbing each wrist she pulled them together and pulled the sword to his throat once more. "I guess I learn don't I?" She said this time serious, before letting her teacher go and stepping away.

"Now that we have that accomplished, what else do I need to learn?" She asked sitting on the ground once more before the fire. She gazed into the flames intently, while Ashan'rai sat across from her observing her. They sat in silence as she zoned into the flames, her mind wandering to things she did not comprehend.

"What are you doing?" He asked her after a while.

"Huh?" She asked startled her vision once foggy now clear again as she looked up at him. "What do you mean? I just sat down to wait for you."

"We've been sitting in silence for about ten minutes now. You didn't realize the time go by?"

"You're lying. I just sat down." She said to him again more firmly.

"So you don't remember. Interesting," he said thoughtfully as he examined her expression. "Only one other person has been recorded to have that."

"Have what?" She asked completely confused. "Why are you talking so confusing?"

"You have the ability to heal yourself or anything else at will, by meditating." He explained to her, pointing to the cut on her shoulder which was now gone. "You concentrated on the fire long enough that your mind transferred your energy into healing yourself." He explained to her.

Nashi looked at her shoulder to find out he was telling the truth. The place where his sword had hit here was healed now and there was no sign of ever being there. "Is that even possible?"

"Yes, it is, but it's very rare." He replied to her carefully. "Ironic that you would be the one in this generation to have that power, and to be the first female dragon rider ever recorded."

Nashi beamed at the fact that she was so special, but she remembered what he had said earlier. 'You're too cocky.' She nodded to herself before looking at her teacher once more. "Wait, how much can it heal? Can't it harm me like my magic can?"

"Well, no one has ever lived long enough with this power for anyone to figure it out. Although many believe that it can save you from an inch of death, as long as you are conscious." He replied to her calmly.

"That's amazing, I would never need herbs or healing."

"Well, don't over-extend yourself. I don't want you to kill yourself by using too much." He warned her like a teacher would. Suddenly he jumped to his feet and began to run out of the cave. "Hurry, something's wrong."

Before she could even think she ran after him hoping it wasn't the dragons that had been out to train. They hurried their way up into the spine where the dragons had gone to train. _Please let them be okay_.

"Get down," Ashan'rai said grabbing her arm and pulling her behind a rock. As the two dragon riders peered over they could see ropes wrapped around Kalu, and men pulling him to the ground, while another few had grabbed Scolin round the feet and were tying him up.

"We can't let them do that. We're dragon riders, they can't do that to the dragons."

"You can't be seen, or else it'll be you they're after and you have no way to get away." He cautioned and looked on thinking, when suddenly a dragon roar pierced the air. A large blue dragon flew from the sky and slashed the ropes around Kalu, before landing on the ground and facing the men. The dragon rider jumped off and attacked the other men tying up Scolin. Next Ashan'rai jumped out from behind the rock and joined the dragon rider until they had scared off all the men and untied Scolin.

"Not you again!" Nashi shouted as she got up and walked over to Scolin. "Are you seriously stalking me?" She glared over at Lith.

"You shouldn't talk to him like that, he just saved your dragon." Ashan'rai warned.

"I could have done that myself." She snapped back.

"Oh really? You were doing a great job, I could see that." Lith retorted walking back over to Ia. "This is the second time I'm saved you and not even a thanks."

Ashan'rai looked between the two and smirked before calmly petting Kalu. "I don't believe I'm supposed to be in this." The elf said to his dragon.

"I thanked you the first time, but you must remember I never asked for your help either time." Nashi said as she walked over to Lith. "You just think you're so amazing just because you're a guy and are allowed to be a dragon rider. Just because you're so famous."

"Well I do a lot better at being a dragon rider than you do." He said before turning around to face her once more. Just as he turned around her fist smacked him across the jaw making him fall against Ia. The dragon spun around and growled into Nashi's face, but she stood her ground in front of the blue dragon. "Go ahead, kill me," she said to the dragon.

Lith pushed Ia's head away from Nashi as he regained his balance and felt his jaw before spitting blood onto the ground. He looked over at Nashi with a blank look.

"Don't look for an apology, because you aren't getting one."

"I wasn't going to," he said as he let go of his swelling jaw.

"I probably shouldn't have hit you," she said stepping away from him towards Scolin. "Can I heal others?" She asked turning to Ashan'rai.

"I suppose you should be able to, if you concentrate on that person." Her teacher replied.

"Great that's all I need to know," she thought aloud in annoyance.

"Hey, my jaw it doesn't hurt anymore." Lith said running his hand across his jaw. "What happened?"

"She has the ability to heal herself by concentrating as the one dragon rider long ago did." Ashan'rai replied to Lith. "Although I never knew she could heal other people."

"What? I wasn't even concentrating on healing him."

"No, but you must have been concentrating on me." Lith replied smartly.

Nashi spun around and stormed over to him her face an inch from his. "Only my anger allows me to concentrate on you. You are exactly what I loath and the exact kind of people I'm out to prove wrong." She said with rage.

"Very well your rebellious one." Lith said with a smirk.

Nashi pushed him against Ia and walking over to Scolin she ran her hand down his spine looking into his eyes thoughtfully suddenly at peace with the black dragon's gaze.

Ashan'rai walked over to Lith while Nashi was absorbed. "Do you feel the necessity to badger my student?" He warned the young dragon rider. "Just because you are allowed to let everyone know about your dragon rider position doesn't mean she can. She has had a hard life, and it's just beginning. Don't annoy her anymore, or you will be dealing with me. Then we'll see what dragon rider is spoke of when you are gone."

"Is that a threat?" Lith replied standing tall.

"And here I thought you were smart." The elf said to Lith standing at least a head taller than him. "Why don't you go back to your pathetic life of taking advantage of those women looking for some fame."

Lith felt completely insulted by this comment and mounted Ia. "Fine, let's see if I help you again."

"She never asked for your help." Ashan'rai repeated Nashi's words.

Lith grimaced as Ia snorted and left flying once more out of sight.

"He's gone now isn't he?" Nashi said taking a deep breath still gazing into Scolin's eyes.

"Yes, he is gone now." Ashan'rai replied to her turning around. "Come, I believe we should continue your studies, because we will have to go on somewhere in a few weeks."

"Where are we going?" Nashi asked finally looking over at him.

"I'll let you know when the time comes," was all Ashan'rai would reply. "Now come, we must go heal the dragons. They must continue their own training tomorrow so they must be in top shape." He said as he mounted Kalu and flew back to the cave, while Nashi and Scolin walked down the mountain.


	4. A Traitor's Death Sentence

"_Lia!" A voice shouted behind her as she began to pack her things. "Lia please! Just give up the dragon!"_

_"Never!" Lia shouted back picking up the small black dragon and running out of the house. She was being chased to the wall as she climbed onto houses and jumped for the wall. She saw her house behind her and saw the flames hearing the scream of her mother being burned alive. I can't go back, not now! This isn't my life anymore! She thought climbing over the edge never to see her family again._

Nashi shot from her makeshift bed breathing heavily soaked in sweat. "I left her," she said small tears dripping down her face. As she wiped them away she got up and walked out of the small cave into the moonlight. "I'm sorry mother," she said looking up at the stars as she sat down on the wet grass.

"She doesn't blame you," Ashan'rai's strong voice came behind her as he sat down next to her. "She understands that you had to do what you had to do."

"How do you know that?" Nashi said lowering her gaze to the blades of grass at her feet, each one holding drops of dew. "I have to let it go," she said taking a deep breath. "Every day brings new things, and erases the mistakes of before. That's what I must do now too." She said calmly getting to her feet again. "I'll be back in a while, I need to go for a walk."

Ashan'rai dipped his head understandingly. "You need time, I will go watch the dragons," he said and disappeared back down the slope leaving Nashi alone on the slope.

Nashi couldn't understand why she felt like she was holding the world on her shoulders as she began to walk farther up the hill. A gentle mist began to settle around her and she just thought it was normal, only to have someone place their hand over her mouth and grab her hands.

"You shouldn't be out late at night little girl. Specially when you have broken the law." He whispered in her ear pushing her down the mountain and pulling her towards a group of dragon riders. "Look what I found you guys. It's the traitor from the sea." He pushed her into the middle of campfire.

Nashi cast her gaze around at all of the older dragon riders, elves and humans alike. They were all at least forty years old and from the looks of it very skilled with magic and sword, leaving her defenseless. "What do you want with me?" She asked looking for someone who might help.

"Because you betrayed us," a familiar voice said as Lith walked out from behind a couple of guys his age. "You are trying to be something that you can never become Lia. You are meant to sit at home and simply clean and cook, not be out here protecting the world."

Nashi's eyes burned with rage as she looked at Lith dangerously. "Betrayed you?! You are the one who said you would not tell anyone about me! You betrayed me! You are all the same!" She shouted casting her gaze around at everyone before Lith came out of the ring and walked up to her.

"You just don't understand Nashi," he said caressing her face gently with his hand.

Nashi slapped his hand away and glared up into his face. "You have no right to touch me," she said to him, but she could see something behind his cockiness. It was almost like he was being forced to do this. She looked at him confused before he turned away and walked back to the ring.

"We will turn you in tomorrow little lady, for tonight you are to stay here," he said grabbing her wrist, pulling her towards a tree, and tying her up so that she couldn't go anywhere.

Nashi glared at him as the guys dispersed back to their dragons and she saw Lith and the large dragon rider walk a little ways away. Thinking to herself she remembered the magic needed to enhance her senses and listened in on what they were saying.

"You never said you were going to hand her in Vincent!" Lith whispered to the larger guy.

Vincent smirked down at Lith, "please, just because you like her doesn't mean you can protect her. If you wanted to keep her safe you should have never told us about her." He scolded the teenager.

Lith cast a wary glance at Nashi worried of what the king might do to her when they found out about her breaking the law. "What do you think they will do to her?"

"A traitor? The punishment is death, specially for something like that." Vincent replied uncaring.

"But her dragon will die as well!" Lith said.

"Yeah, well that dragon is tainted by a women's cursed soul, it deserves to die." Vincent snarled and disappeared into his tent.

Lith cast one last glance at Nashi before he disappeared back towards Ia who was breathing gently in a soft sleep.

_I should have known,_ Nashi thought to herself as she leaned against the tree and began to drift into an unwelcomed sleep. A few hours later the sun was just poking over the horizon and valley was filled with the snoring of guys when suddenly a twig cracked. Nashi's eyes shot open looking around for the source of the sound only to find Lith coming towards her. "Get away from me!" She hissed at him, backing away from him. "You are just as bad as them, maybe worse since you are trying to take advantage of me." She spit at the ground near his feet.

"Nashi I am here to set you free," he whispered grabbing her hands so that she couldn't pull them away and began to cut the rope. He threw the rope on the ground and helped her to her feet and began to pull her across the camp towards the cave. "Now you have to get away from here! They will be furious when they find out you have escaped. Please go! I hope to see you again, but I doubt I will." He said casting a wary glance behind him.

"Thank you Lith, I will see you again, maybe when I am allowed to be seen." She whispered to him holding his hand gently before running away up the hill once more towards the cave.

At the cave she could see the ring of dragon riders and saw they were waking up. "Ashan'rai!" she called into the cave, only to find that he wasn't there.

"Where have you been?" He snarled at her, standing behind her in the cave entrance.

"I got… kid-napped." She said embarrassed. "We have to get away from here, they will be coming."

"After how you let yourself get caught I should just leave you here, but I know that wouldn't be right. You are very close in your training and Scolin is large enough to ride now." Ashan'rai scolded with a scowl before waking the dragons and mounting Kalu. "Let's go!" he called and the large dragon flew from the cave.

Nashi mounted Scolin with the new saddle her teacher had made before flying the black dragon out of the cave and into the sun. This was the first time she had gone flying and if she hadn't been fleeing for her life she might have been scared, but all she could think of was to get as far from here as possible.

They flew through most of the day making their way towards Du Weldenvarden and the elves territory, because Ashan'rai felt they would be safe here and away from the dragon riders. After sun high they had reached the forest and found a large clearing where they landed and took a break. "Get your sword," her teacher called after dismounting.

"What?" Nashi asked him confused after sliding off of Scolin. She grabbed her sword from his saddle and walked towards her teacher.

He swung his sword at her and she dodged on complete impulse. "If those dragon riders know you are out here, they will not stop until you are dead or in the hands of the king. They want the glory of catching a traitor to boost their egos. They are not like you they do not fight for justice, but for glory and money." He said sideswiping her side.

Nashi jumped high before landing on his blade and flicking it from his hand as she slashed for his arm, stopping close and then pulling away and flipping his sword to him. "I do not fight an undefended opponent." She told him and her teacher smirked.

He stuck the blades point into the ground and batted away her sword with his arm, before grabbing her arm and wrapping it around her back, kicking out one knee so that she fell to the ground in a kneel. "I am not undefended and you won't be either," he said letting her go and jumping away.

Nashi got up trying to rid the soreness in her arm that he had left there when he pulled it behind her back. She threw her hair behind her shoulder as she watched his stance carefully looking for an opening, but he had left none. _This is going to be a harder fight than I thought_ she scolded herself knowing that she should have expected that.

Ashan'rai jumped behind her, kicking out her knees and then jumping in front of her, kneeing her in the chin so that she flew backwards across the ground.

Nashi got up, spitting blood onto the ground and making sure to keep her anger in check. She ran up to him punching at any spot she could get, but each time he blocked. Finally getting bored punched her in the side before wrapping his foot around her ankles and pulling them out from under her making her land on her back again. Nashi felt the bruises welling up where he had hit her and she knew that she wasn't going to win this battle. She panted before getting up and kicked him in the shin before punching his cheek.

"Oh that's a cheap move!" Ashan'rai said holding his shin and hobbling away.

"No, what a cheap move would be is taking advantage of a young girl who doesn't know how to fight," she snapped her anger welling up. "Cheap is burning a defenseless mother while still alive," she punched him in the arm. "Murdering a father out at sea," she kicked him in the thigh. "Making fun of a girl, who knows how to fight," she smacked her fist down on his shoulder. "And treating her like she is worthless!" She shouted throwing him an uppercut and making him stumble backwards. Nashi was breathing heavy and her sides heaved as she glared at Ashan'rai.

"Nicely done Nashi," he said smiling at her and making a fire in the middle of the clearing. "That is enough for now."

They sat in silence for quite some time before he finally looked at her and noticed her bruises were gone and she was staring at the flame once more. "Nashi, your power comes from your anger, the more anger you feel, the more power you put into your blows. Although when using magic this isn't the best thing in the world, it's actually bad."

"Because I can take all of my energy and put it into the magic killing myself," Nashi replied as if in a trance.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked her, knowing that she would answer and have no idea.

"Lith…" she replied calmly. "He tried to save me, because… he liked me." She said thoughtfully as if in a haze.

"Do you like him too?" He asked her expectantly.

"Well, kind of. I mean he's cute and strong, but he's so damn cocky. Those guys don't understand anything they can do I can do as good or better." She said taking a deep sigh and looking up at Ashan'rai. "Why are you staring at me?"

"Never mind Nashi," he whispered as silence fell between them and he looked over at Kalu who was asleep. "Nashi make sure that if there are people around you, who aren't good do not zone out."

Nashi looked at him confused. "What are you talking about? I don't zone out and even if I did why would it matter?"

"Nashi when you concentrate on the fire you heal yourself, as I told you. Unfortunately when you do this, you are unaware of what you say and your surroundings. For instance, you just told me that you like Lith and that he tried to save you because he likes you. Now normally you wouldn't have admitted that, but since I asked while you were meditating you answered whether you wanted to or not." He explained to her calmly.

Nashi looked at him with her mouth gaping. _I can not believe I just did that!_ She thought when suddenly she heard a chuckle and turned around to see Scolin looking at her.

_Oh Nashi, it doesn't matter. Everyone already knew that you liked Lith, even Ia knew and she isn't even connected to you. _Scolin said with a dragon smile.

_Do you think Lith knows this?_

_How in the world would I know that? He is a stupid human absorbed in his own world, there is no way to tell what he thinks._ Scolin said, but sounded as if he was thinking of something else.

_Wait a minute! You like Ia don't you!_ She suddenly said smiling at him.

_What?! Of course I do not!_ He replied his eyes slitted and he growled at her.

Nashi smiled at Scolin knowing that was what he thought, but just like her would never admit it. She shook her head before looking back at Ashan'rai who had moved over to Kalu and fell asleep. So she put out the fire and curling up next to Scolin for a good night sleep.

_"Nashi," Lith's voice whispered to her. "Nashi come here," his voice whispered again to her._

_Nashi got up and walked into the depths of the forest searching for the source of the voice. "Lith where are you?" She called out gently._

_"I'm over here," his voice whispered again to her._

_Nashi turned and saw him smiling gently she walked up to him and gazed up into his eyes._

_He wrapped his arms around her gently in an embrace holding her tight and Nashi hugged him back. "I'm glad to see you are safe," he whispered to her._

_Suddenly his arms grew larger and it was no longer Lith holding Nashi, but Vincent. "I'm turning you in little dragon rider," he whispered to her, holding her tightly as Nashi struggled to get away._

_She screamed out, but her voice died in her throat and no one was around to save her. Suddenly a knife was stabbed into her back and she felt the pain sear through her body._

Nashi shot awake, sitting up and uttering a short scream, the pain of the knife still in her back as she breathed heavily.

_Nashi are you okay? _Scolin asked, his voice filled with fear.

"Nashi?" Ashan'rai had woken up from her scream and was now sitting in front of her, looking into her eyes. Although her eyes were glazed at the memory of her dream and suddenly he saw blood dripping on the ground behind her. "NASHI!" He said supporting her and placing his hand on her back, when suddenly he felt the wound getting smaller and disappear all together.

Nashi had been concentrating on a tree a ways away and the wound had healed, when suddenly she fell backwards against Scolin breathing heavily and sweating dripping down her face. When she woke up again, there was a cloth on her head and she was lying next to a fire, underneath a blanket. "What happened?" She asked looking over to Ashan'rai.

"I-" he stopped and looked at her. "I don't know Nashi. You woke up from sleeping and you were bleeding, do you remember anything?"

"I was having a dream, when I was stabbed by a knife." Nashi remembered the memory flashing past her eyes as she breathed deeply. "Yeah, it was Vincent, the dragon rider."

"Vincent?" Ashan'rai asked looking at her carefully. "He's no dragon rider," he said mainly to himself.

"Who is Vincent?" She asked him weakly.

"Vincent is… the body guard of the human king and he tried to kill my father to take the elf throne. He is just a bully searching for glory like the dragon riders." Ashan'rai replied to her as if remembering a part of his past. "You must steer clear of him, if he catches you again, he will not let you get away as easily next time." He warned Nashi.

She sat up now looking at Ashan'rai and nodded, "then I had better train more," she said trying to get up.

"No, not today, you need to rest. I am going to travel to the elves kingdom and ask for safe haven, until I get back you need to wait here and if anyone comes you go farther into the forest okay?"

"What about Scolin, he can't go farther into the forest. He's too big." Nashi said looking at her dragon worried.

"Scolin can fly where ever he wants, as long as he stays in contact with you. Since he is a dragon people may think he has a male dragon rider and no one will try to bring him down like they will you or with you on his back." He explained to her sternly.

"Very well," Nashi said regrettably not wanting to leave Scolin's side, but knew it was for the best. She packed up her blanket and put out the fire. She tied the sword to her waist before sitting down next to Scolin.

"I will be back in a few days, remember what I told you," he said with a nod of his head before disappearing into the forest.

Nashi settled down making sure that the clearing looked normal and that they couldn't be seen from the sky. _Scolin do you think he will come back?_ She finally asked her dragon after a while.

_Yeah, he'll be back, but it may take him a bit longer than he thinks._ He replied looking at the spot where Kalu had been. _Especially with Kalu following him, he is not small enough to get through the trees._ He warned Nashi carefully.

_Yeah that would be a problem,_ Nashi thought of not being protected by her teacher for a while. Well he had taught her well and now she would just have to take care of herself, like she told everyone she could. This was her chance to prove she could take care of herself, when suddenly her stomach growled. _I'm hungry, I think I will go hunting a bit._ She told Scolin as she got up.

_Okay, but remember to thank the spirits, you know the elves won't be happy if you kill their animals._ Scolin warned her as she disappeared into the forest.

Nashi nodded to Scolin in acknowledgement before disappearing into the woods and searching for anything to eat. She kept low to the ground as she stalked a small deer a few paces away. She slowly pulled her sword out of her sheath, but the deer heard and began to run. Nashi was determined to get it and holding her sword she chased after the deer, before getting a clear shot, she threw her sword and it pierced the deer's hind leg, making it drag it, but it kept going, dropping the sword on the ground.

"Damn!" she hissed as she picked up her sword, only for her throat to be met with another blade. "Don't move, or I will kill you on the spot." A deep voice whispered and instantly she knew it was Vincent.

Nashi stood up straight the blade still at her throat, as Vincent stepped in front of her, grabbing her sword from the ground and holding it. "How did you find me?" She asked him, not showing any fear.

"We had a tip," Vincent and Ashan'rai stepped out from a bush a smirk planted across his face.

"WHAT?!" Nashi said making a move like she was going to attack him and Vincent pushed the blade into her throat making her step back and wait. "Why did you help him? Everything you told me was a lie?" She asked him.

"Of course it was a lie! You don't seriously think I would allow a girl to become a dragon rider, you are too weak. Specially a girl like you, you are too dangerous for us to keep alive and this time you will be taken to the king to face his punishment." Ashan'rai replied to Nashi with a smirk.

_Scolin! Run! They have found us!_ She warned him only for the elf to smirk again.

"Oh please, you don't seriously think that your dragon was safe. We captured him right after you left to go hunting. We knew that you would fall for our trap and think it wasn't my fault." Ashan'rai replied.

"Ashan'rai how could you do that? Why even teach me anything at all?" Nashi asked.

"My name isn't Ashan'rai! It's Dhaerow," he replied with a smirk. "I trained you so that we could learn your weaknesses, and figure out just how dangerous you were and now I have figured out exactly what we need."

"Move!" Vincent said pushing her towards camp, his blade in her back now. When they got to camp he pushed her against a tree and tied her arms and feet this time. "Now you two can be traitors together," he smirked.

"The two of us?" Nashi asked when she heard a groan and looking at another tree about five feet away was Lith tied up and beaten. "What did you do to him?!" She shouted in anger.

"Oh, did we hurt your boyfriend? Well you won't have to worry long, because you'll both be dead!" Vincent snarled with a cackle as he walked to the fire with Dhaerow.


	5. Nashi's True Feelings

Nashi had fallen asleep from exhaustion and woke up to the sun on the horizon. The sky glowed orange as dusk settled on the forest clearing where she had been taken to. She felt slightly disoriented as she lifted herself into a sitting position and officially took in everything in. She saw about a dozen dragon riders were all there, along with Vincent and bleeding a few feet away was Lith.

She started to crawl over to him, only for the restraints on her wrists and ankles to tighten and pull her backwards. "Lith," she whispered keeping an eye on the group of men. "Lith," she whispered again only to realize that he was unconscious. She leaned back against the tree once more and decided to watch him incase he came to.

Nashi decided to observe the camp for anything she may want to know for her escape, when her vision crossed Scolin who was cut and caged. "Scolin," she whispered worried. _Are you okay?_

_Yes, I'm okay Nashi. Be careful, these men are not going to play around. They know that you are skilled and they know about your meditation, unfortunately they are planning on using this against you._

Nashi looked at Scolin confused. _What do you mean use it? How can they use my meditation?_

_They are going to injure you to the point where you must meditate to save yourself. Then they are going to interrogate you about some uprising against the king. Then they are taking you to the king while you are still in meditation so you have no way of stopping them._ Scolin explained to her, giving no sign that he was talking to Nashi, although his voice was very worried.

Nashi looked away from Scolin to her feet, the leather boots were covered in mud as she sat on a branch where she wouldn't get her clothes dirty. Suddenly she realized that someone had taken her gloves, exposing her mark. She felt self-conscious without her gloves on. She was about to ask someone when she heard Lith start to stir. "Lith, are you okay?" She asked him watching carefully.

Lith groaned as the pain ebbed into his mind and he slowly sat up still not opening his eyes. "What?" he asked not realizing that Nashi was the one talking to him. He leaned his had back against the tree trying to ignore the pain the seared through his body from the blows by the powerful dragon riders.

"Lith it's me, Nashi. Are you okay?" She asked again her voice wavering slightly with worry.

Lith's eyes opened slowly starting to register that Nashi was sitting before him worried. Lith smiled over at her, "of course I'm okay." He tried to be optimistic for her, sensing that she was rather nervous and confused about all of this. "The question is are you okay?"

"I'm okay," she said smiling back at him not realizing how much she was concentrating on him and his safety. The longer she did this the more he began to heal until he was completely healed and felt no pain.

"Thanks," he said gently.

"Thanks? What for?" She had no idea what she had done.

"You just healed me because you were concentrating on me." He whispered to her gently.

"I.." she looked away blushing gently. "Yeah I was, I was afraid you might be hurt." She whispered to him with a smile still looking at the ground.

"Don't worry, I have been concentrating on you all day," he replied back to her longing to reach forward and comfort her, but he didn't have enough rope to reach that far. "Don't worry, we'll get out of this."

"Oh really how is that possible Lith. We are both tied up, our dragons are caged and my teacher is a traitor." Nashi replied very pessimistically. "I'm sorry, I'm just not very good at being in these kind of situations." She replied to him.

"I realized," he smirked. "When you are a dragon rider as long as me, you get used to these kinds of situations." He explained.

"Shut up!" Vincent's voice shouted as he came over and punched Lith on the cheek knocking him over.

"Leave him alone!" Nashi called out fiercely as she stood up and pulled at the ropes to try and get a piece of Vincent.

"Oh isn't that cute, the little girl has a spirit." He said walking up to her and grabbing her chin gently. "We'll just have to break you," he smirked at her pushing her away and making her sit down. He untied the restraints at her feet before untying her hands and dragging her to his tent.

After they disappeared inside he pushed her across the room and pulled the curtains so that no one was watching them. "You should really learn to obey the law and respect your elders," he said walking over towards her.

Nashi had no idea what he was planning to do as she stood in the middle of the room watching him. She kept her head high and fear from her face as she watched him come nearer. "I will never learn to respect scum like you! You don't do anything good for anyone except yourself!" She snapped back.

"How dare you!" he warned coming up to her, grabbing her forearms so that she couldn't move. "You _will_ learn to respect me." He warned leaning down and burying his face in her mahogany hair and breathed in deeply. "You must be broken," he whispered in her ear and she tried to pull away from him. "Ah ah! You can't do that young lady," he said holding her stronger.

"Ow, that hurts!" She complained as he started to cut off her circulation.

"Oh, is the little girl in pain?" He said mockingly before leaning forward and kissing her cheek. "It's been a while since I have felt a woman's warmth."

"And it will be a while longer Vincent!" A voice called making Vincent spin around and face three of the dragon riders. "She is not yours Vincent she is to be killed by the king, you can not do this. He would have to kill you too if he ever found out." They warned him.

"Well who is going to tell him?" Vincent snarled back at them.

"We will," another dragon rider replied. "Now put her back," they demanded.

"Put her back yourself!" Vincent said grabbing Nashi and throwing her towards the other men, making her fall into them and they fell out of the tent.

"It's okay, you're safe now," one of the dragon riders said to her as they helped her up. "Kio come here!" He called holding Nashi's arm gently.

A young guy about fifteen walked up to Nashi and looked at the dragon rider. "Yes?" He asked looking Nashi up and down with a smile.

"Take Nashi back to the tree and tie her up please," the dragon rider instructed handing her over to the young dragon rider.

"Okay," he said taking Nashi's hand and leading her back to the tree. "Did Vincent… ya know do anything?" He asked.

"No, he didn't do anything," she replied to him watching her footing. "Thank you, for not…. Treating me like the other men do."

"Of course not. With a lady you should be gentle and treat her with kindness," Kio said with a smile to her. "I'm just sorry you have to be tied up over here, you must get cold without a blanket." He said before pulling her gently to the ground and starting to tie her feet up.

Nashi looked over at Lith longing to be close to him, when suddenly Kio placed his hand on her cheek and smiled. Nashi looked at him confused, "what are you doing?"

"You are so beautiful, it's a shame that you are to be killed." Kio replied to her gently. He tied her wrists up once more and smiled. "I'll bring you food later," he whispered.

"Please, bring some for Lith as well." She pleaded him.

"Of course, he is my friend," Kio said looking over at Lith and saw the longing in his eyes to be with Nashi and it pained him, but he gave Lith extra rope before disappearing into the camp once more.

Lith watched his friend go before moving towards Nashi and touching her hand gently. "Nashi, this may be the last time I get to see you," he whispered to her.

Nashi looked up at Lith and she smiled at him as she moved closer. "I know Lith, I don't think we will get out of this alive." She whispered and a tear rolled down her cheek landing on Lith's palm.

He looked down at the tear before lifting her chin to look at him and he kissed her gently. He wiped another tear that began to roll down her cheek. "I will always be with you Nashi." He whispered to her pulling her close and wrapping his arms around her and hugging her tight as she leaned her head into his shoulder.

Kio walked up behind them watching them gently and he looked away for a moment before handing them their food. "Here, I hope this is enough." He whispered to them with a smile at Nashi. _She's so pretty, but she loves Lith. It's just not fair._ He thought to himself and said softly, "I'll bring you a blanket later," and he walked away again feeling the envy of his friend and longing for nothing more than to be with her without Lith in the way.

"Thank you Kio," Nashi called after him before leaning down and examining the food gently before ripping the meat to shreds and chewing it savoring every bite. "I feel like I haven't eaten in days," she thought aloud as Lith began to eat his as well.

_You know that Kio likes you right Nashi?_ Scolin's voice suddenly entered her thoughts and she continued to eat. _He is mad that you like Lith._

_Scolin I don't like Lith that much, it's more like he gives me comfort because I need it right now._ Nashi replied to Scolin simply.

_Oh really, so that's what that kiss was?_ Scolin said somewhat playfully.

_Hey! No spying and yes it was. He likes me and if that gives him comfort in this situation then I feel like I need to comfort him._ Nashi replied to Scolin.

_You may want to let him know that's what you mean, because I don't think anyone caught that except for you especially Kio._ Scolin advised her carefully.

_Fine, I will tell him, but when we are done eating._ Nashi said taking another bite and casting a quick glance at Lith who was smiling at her and she quickly averted her gaze back to her food.

"If we ever get out of this, I hope to spend a lot of time with you." Lith said to her with a smile. He had already finished his food and was watching her carefully.

"Lith, I can't be with you. I don't like you like that. You have to understand, I just don't like you." Nashi replied to him meeting his gaze sternly.

Lith looked at her confused, "but what do you mean? You want me to kiss you and then you just throw me away. You find it okay to toy with my feelings? I don't believe you, I think you really do like me." He said stubbornly.

"I never wanted you to kiss me, you thought I did? Toy with your feelings?" Her voice was escalating as her anger began to boil. "You are the one who toys with girls feelings all the time. I am not going to be like them, be with you for one night and then find out that you have found a prettier girl you would rather have warm your bed for you." She finished her food and stared at him. "I do not like you, I am not joking."

Lith wouldn't believe that she was serious, "why you don't want to boost your ego? You don't want to be with me? Of course I thought you wanted me to kiss you, the look in your eyes-"

"Was fear! I don't want to die and no! I do NOT want to be your bed toy for one night and then be tossed aside, I have a life I'm looking forward to." She shot back at him dangerously. "I don't need an ego, when I kick your ass in dragon riders you won't have to worry about my ego, because it'll be better deserved than yours."

Lith reached over and slapped Nashi across the face hard enough that it made her bleed. "Fine if that's the way you feel!" Lith replied moving back to his tree. "I hope you enjoy the cold tonight and for the rest of your life!" He called back to her. "You know you are just simply in love with me and can't accept it."

"She doesn't have to be cold tonight," Kio said walking up to the two with a blanket. He walked over to Nashi and handed her the blanket gently. "Here, I didn't forget that you might want this," he said with a gentle smile.

Nashi smiled up at him ignoring the pain in her cheek where it was welling up, before standing up and leaning forward she kissed him, making sure that Lith was watching. "If I loved you, would I have done that?" She asked him.

"Of course you would have, you are just making me jealous because you want me so much," Lith said propping his arms on his knees.

Nashi walked forward a fist raised only to be pulled back by the ropes and she glared over at Lith. "Bastard! I hate you! I always did!" She shouted at him.

Lith smirked at her, "so funny when you are in denial. You can sleep with me and then you can sleep with him, just like the whore you are."

Kio walked over to Lith and punched him across the face. "Nashi said she doesn't love you! God get over yourself!" He said punching Lith again to the point where he was bleeding.

"What is all this!" A deep voice said as one of the dragon riders walked up and grabbed Kio. "What are you doing Kio!?" He said holding Kio back from punching Lith again who had a hand at his jaw.

"Damn you Lith! Don't you ever hurt Nashi again!" He called over to the older dragon rider. "What a gentleman!"

"What?" The older dragon rider asked. "What is going on?" He asked looking at the blood on Nashi and then on Lith before looking to Kio. "What happened here?"

Kio pulled himself from the dragon rider and glared at Lith. "Raoul, Lith slapped Nashi and then backed away so that she couldn't reach him. Then Lith taunted Nashi about being a whore, which she isn't. So I punched Lith for Nashi."

Raoul looked at Lith and walked over tightening his ropes once more before looking back at Kio. "Well if you kept his restraints tight that wouldn't have happened." He scolded the fifteen-year-old. "Now do not antagonize Lith anymore Nashi and Kio no beating up those who can't defend themselves. You know the king likes to have his victims in tact when he tortures them." He said looking at Lith carefully. "Maybe we should keep Nashi somewhere else tonight," he said untying the girl. "Come with me."

Nashi picked up her blanket and smirked over at Lith before following Raoul with Kio at her side. "Where exactly are you keeping me tonight Raoul?"

"You are going to sleep with your dragon in the cage tonight, just don't get any smart ideas." Raoul warned unlocking the cage and pushing her in gently where she sat down next to Scolin and smiled at him.

"It's so good to see you," she whispered looking into his dark eyes and running her hand down his neck with a smile. "Don't worry, we will get out of here," she whispered to him as Raoul walked away. "Kio, you have to help me. I can't let Scolin die when I die." She whispered to him.

Kio looked at her and nodded, "I understand I would do the same for Evyon," he said gesturing to a gorgeous deep purple dragon that had been watching Scolin for a while. "I think she likes Scolin too," he whispered to Nashi before walking away. "I'll be back later," he whispered lying down next to Evyon.

Nashi looked up at Scolin and saw that he was watching Evyon and she smiled. _So you like Evyon then?_ She asked with a smirk.

_What? Of course not,_ Scolin replied looking away for a moment before looking back at Evyon. _She's so beautiful Nashi._

_I know Scolin and trust me when we get out of here you can talk to her all you want._ Nashi promised hugging the dragons paw gently.

Scolin thrummed before they both laid down and slipped into a gentle sleep.

"Nashi!" A voice whispered just outside the cage, making her wake and look up at Kio.

"Kio!" She said getting up and walking over to the bars. "You have to help us, please."

"I am don't worry," he replied unlocking the cage and ushering them out quickly. "Now you must get away quickly," he warned them casting his gaze around.

"You must come with us Kio, please," Nashi pleaded knowing that she wanted him to come as much as Scolin wanted Evyon to come.

Kio looked at Nashi, "I can't yet. I have to cover my tracks, but I will join you. I promise, you must meet me in the city of the elves. I will be there," he said kissing her cheek gently in farewell.

"I will hold you to that Kio, but I have to free Lith as well. We saved my life and Scolin's, I can't let him die," she whispered and nodded in understanding as she ran over and untied Lith. "Now shut up and don't find me again, you are free now." She whispered giving him the key to Ia's cage and walking to the edge of the clearing with Scolin when she suddenly realized that she didn't have her sword.

Nashi's ivy gaze cast around the clearing as she searched for a sign of her sword and suddenly she knew where it might be and dreaded going near it. She edged towards Vincent's tent and poked her head in side to be greeted by the sound of snoring. She creeped inside looking around in every corner for her sword without any sign until she saw Vincent and saw that he was holding the sword. _Great,_ she thought to herself knowing there was only one way to do this.

_Scolin are Lith and Ia gone?_ She asked the black dragon who was outside and he replied, _yes, they are gone._ Nashi walked up to Vincent's side and taking a deep breath let out a piercing scream making Vincent drop the sword and fall off his bed. Nashi quickly grabbed the sword and ran out of the tent with Vincent hot on her heels. "Scolin go!" She shouted as he began to alight she grabbed his tail and climbed up into the saddle.

"Get back here bitch!" Vincent called out as dragon riders filed out of their tents and began to mount their dragons. "Get her!" he ordered.

_Go Scolin go!_ She urged as the black dragon pumped his wings as best that he could. He was still very small and would be unable to outrun the larger dragons.

_Nashi do you trust me?_ Scolin asked her and she nodded knowing that he was trying to save her and himself. _Then hold on,_ he warned her as he pumped his wings faster heading towards the large river. The larger dragons were gaining on their tail and throwing fire past their heads.

_Scolin you need to hurry up and make your move!_ She warned him casting a glance behind seeing the deep purple of Evyon's scales and knew that Kio was being forced to chase her.

_Take a deep breath Nashi,_ Scolin said before he tucked his wings in and they started to free fall towards the ground making Nashi let out a piercing scream and hang on for dear life. Suddenly she saw they were heading straight for the river and the dragons weren't following them. She took a deep breath just before they plunged into the dark depths and Scolin began to swim upstream. _Don't leave me Nashi, we will be out soon._ He said knowing that she couldn't hold her breath as long as he could. He cast his gaze up through the water and saw the dragons were turning around except for Evyon, but finally she turned away too and they all disappeared. _We're safe Nashi,_ he said, but there was no reply from his dragon rider.

Scolin quickly surfaced and Nashi slipped off his back onto the ground unconscious after being unable to breathe under the water. Worst part was they were right out in the open visible by enemies and allies alike.


	6. Promise to the Elves

Her breathing was slow as Nashi began to wake up, her mind swirling with the memory of what had happened the day before. She slowly sat up, bracing her hands behind her and casting her ice blue gaze around. _Where am I?_ She asked herself seeing that everything seemed to be made of wood. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed slowly and felt smooth wood beneath her bare feet. _Where are my boots?_ She wondered as she stood up.

Unfortunately her legs were still weak and she fell to her knees and hands. _Scolin where are you?_ She called out sitting down and leaning against the bed. Her head hurt and she felt dizzy as she tried to take the new scene in. _Scolin!_ She called out again to no answer. _Oh great am I captive again?_ She asked herself.

"She's awake," a voice whispered as the door opened and closed again, leaving Nashi in silence once more.

Finally the dizziness passing she was able to fully take in the surroundings of her room. She appeared to be inside of a tree, everything made of wood, with leaves draping over a doorway to what must have been a balcony. Nashi had no idea where she was or how she got here, but she had a feeling that she was in the care of allies.

The wooden door swung open once more and standing there before her was a very tall elf. She had wavy blonde hair, which fell around her elbows, and framed a lithe heart-shaped face. Her face held no smile, but her emerald eyes gleamed with happiness as she looked down upon the young dragon rider.

"Welcome Nashi," another voice said as a male elf stepped past the tall female. "I am King Caelhoek, and this is Queen Antashi." He stood very tall and proper looking down at her.

"Nice to meet you." She said slowly, before casting her gaze around once more. "Uh… exactly where am I?"

"You are in Elesméra," the king replied with a wave of his hand towards the balcony. "Come, we have much to share with you." He said clapping his hands and two elves much smaller than he walked in grabbing her by the arms and pulling her to her feet supporting her carefully. As they did this the king and queen turned and left the room, quickly followed by Nashi and her supporters.

As they left the tree, she was greeted by the beautiful scene of many elves walking, through what appeared to be a city. There was stone for the streets, and windows in some of the trees, but all of it appeared to be organic. She was amazed how the elves lived here so peacefully.

"Pardon me, but how come there are no signs of forced entrance or war?" She asked.

"There is no war in Elesméra. Many enchantments and spells protect us. We elves are peaceful creatures, and try to keep it that way." The king replied shortly.

"So this is a safe haven for people?"

"No." The king replied almost bitterly. "We do not wish to exploit Elesméra. If you want a safe haven you can go to Farthen Dûr."

At this Nashi fell silent for fear that the king would get mad at her. Instead she decided to observe the sights. The sun shone gently through the treetops, illuminating the numerous colors. Red, yellow and pink flowers, green and purple trees, with blue rivers dancing around. Nashi was in awe at the radiance of everything, but it soon ended as they began to go underground. She was slightly confused, but did not question it.

The path grew dark and there was no light to guide their way, but thankfully her supporters guided her, until they entered what appeared to be a large throne room. There was a small underground waterfall in one corner, with thick grass around it, and butterflies flying to flowers here and there. Suddenly she remembered everything that had happened before she got here. "Where is Scolin?" She asked immediately.

"Your dragon is in the perfect care of all of our elves. They absolutely love him." The king replied before sitting on his throne, while the queen sat in hers.

"What exactly am I doing here?"

"You are here so that you are not in harms way. You are to heal and then you are to return home without your dragon."

"Excuse me?" Nashi asked shocked. "Without my dragon? Scolin is a part of me, I am a dragon rider."

"That may be, but unfortunately times have changed. Women can not be dragon riders or in harms way. They will only get hurt."

"Very well, once I am healed, your majesty, I shall take Scolin and find someone who will teach me. Since obviously you do not wish it of me." She replied pushing the elves away from her. "I can take care of myself."

"Oh really? If so, then why were you lying on the ground unconscious?"

"Oh I dunno. Maybe because I almost drowned?" she snapped back, before turning away and storming out of the room back into the dark tunnel. Unfortunately being incapable of seeing the dark she bumped into quite a few walls, before there was someone grabbing her hand. "Who goes there?"

"Don't worry," a deep voice replied and Nashi could only assume it was one of her supporters.

"I don't need your help." She replied attempting to pull her hand away, but his grip was too strong.

"Really? How many times have you run into the wall? Three?" He asked her. "I think you need my help. Don't worry, I won't tell a soul!" He replied as he began to lead her through the tunnels once more.

Finally when they reached the sunlight again she got her first look at the guy who had been helping her. He was about a head taller than she was, with shaggy brown hair just barely making it to his neck, with three earrings through his left ear. He had no shirt and had a maroon tattoo on his stomach of a sun.

"Thank you," she said with a slight dip of her head. She cast her gaze around after taking her hand from him. "Uh… you wouldn't mind showing me around would you?"

"I would be honored to escort the first female dragon rider." He said with a smile and held out his arm to her.

Accepting the arm they began to walk down the street in the opposite direction of her room. While they did so he pointed out the places in their city. "It's beautiful here," she said softly. "I do have a question though. Why doesn't the king wish me to be a dragon rider?"

"Well he isn't our true king." The elf started. "He killed our last king and since there were no heirs he took over. Since then he has put most of the elves into slavery and does not believe in women being equal to men. His own wife isn't."

Nashi looked at him surprised. "Is that why a lot of these elves do not have shirts or shoes or anything?" She asked as she had observed this earlier.

"Yes, it is the exact reason. We are all slaves to his cause."

"What is his cause?"

"To take over the human nation and make them slaves, and the elves will rule. That is the only reason why we have not rebelled. He promises to give us freedom when the humans are enslaved." He replied.

"You mean, he wants to enslave all of the dragon riders?" Nashi couldn't believe her ears.

"No, the dragon riders would be his top enforcers. One to each city." The elf replied smiling softly.

"I see." Nashi said looking down at the ground, before realizing something. "I never asked you your name."

"My name is Ramy. I am twenty-seven years old." He told her looking down at her softly.

"It's nice to meet you Ramy. I'm happy you could show me around, but can you take me to Scolin?"

"He is right up this way," Ramy replied leading her into a great clearing where many elves stood around Scolin with beaming faces.

"Thank you." She said letting go of Ramy and running to Scolin, who she hugged greatly. "I missed you so much."

_I have had a great time here Nashi. The elves have taken good care of me._ Scolin replied to her.

_The elves want to keep you away from me. They want to keep you here._ Nashi replied to him.

_Nothing could hold me back from going with you Nashi._ Scolin said and in defiance he breathed out a large spout of fire into the air.

By now the sun was starting to set and shadows were casting across the forest. The elves longed to stay with the dragon, but knew they had to go. Slowly they dispersed until Ramy and Nashi were the only ones left with Scolin.

"It's time for you to go to bed now Nashi." Ramy replied holding his hand out to her.

"I wish to sleep with Scolin tonight." She replied very determinedly.

"I see I can not change your mind. Very well, I shall see you in the morning." He replied before bowing and leaving the two alone.

_Scolin, I don't know what to do. We are either going to have to leave tonight or the elves may keep us apart from now on._ Nashi warned her dragon.

_I know Nashi, but it might be better to stay here._

_I have to leave. I have to find a way to protect the humans and free the elves._ Nashi explained to Scolin when it suddenly hit her. _I have to kill the king._

_You can't Nashi! You will be killed!_ Scolin scolded her.

_There is no other way Scolin! I must do it!_ Nashi replied and taking her sword from his saddle she tucked it into the sheath on her belt and began to walk back into the city.

_Nashi wait! I'm coming with you!_ Scolin forced as he followed her down the dark tunnel towards the throne room.

"Caelhoek!" Nashi shouted as she entered the throne room, only to find no one there, but there was a sound coming from one of the doors on the left wall. Walking over to it in a rage, she slammed the door open to see something she didn't need to see. There in the bed were the king and queen. "OH MY GOD!" She shouted turning away.

"Nashi!" The king shouted as he grabbed his robe and got out of bed. "What are you doing here?" He asked walking over to her.

"So this is how you treat women, huh?" She asked looking over at the queen who looked rather embarrassed of herself and hid underneath the covers once more. "Well here's a present for you!" She shouted and pulling the sword from her belt she thrust it through Caelhoek's stomach. "Now how do you treat women?" She asked him as he fell to his knees in pain.

There was the sound of many different screams from inside the room and opening the door farther Nashi saw more women all sitting in chairs near the bed. _Never coming here again._ She thought as she closed the door and turned to be greeted with a dark face looming over her.

"How dare you kill our king!" He shouted as he began to attack Nashi. Raising his arm with a hammer, he was suddenly frozen in ice.

"What the-?" Nashi said looking at it and saw Scolin breathing ice. "I thought dragons breath fire."

_Nashi, I have no idea. Maybe it's the night or something._

_Maybe because you were born in the night during an eclipse. Now let's get the heck out of here._ She turned and climbing onto Scolin's back they walked back up the dark tunnel.

_Where do we go now?_ Scolin asked as they finally made it out of the tunnel.

_I need to return to my room. I have forgotten a few things there._ She told him and he began off down the stone road, stopping just outside of her room and he lifted her to the balcony.

Climbing over the railing she stepped into her room, casting her gaze around for her gloves and shoes, which she had left in the room. Spotting them near her bed she began to make her way towards them only to be grabbed and have a knife brought to her neck. "Let me go!" She cried.

"How dare you Nashi! He was going to help us!" A deep voice said from behind her.

"No he wasn't. He was never going to help you! He was a dirty liar and traitor. Who's to say he wouldn't do the same to you that he did to your king?" She retorted, but the blade pushed against her neck with more pressure.

Her captor spun her around and pushed her against the wall, the knife still in her neck. Ramy looked deep into her eyes as if he was searching for something, but slowly the pressure at her neck lessened and disappeared all together. "Please, just go."

Nashi looked at him with sorrow in her eyes and touched his hand gently only for him to pull away. She understood and grabbing her boots and gloves made her way back out to the balcony. She glanced back over her shoulder one more time to see Ramy looking at her and she knew that she had to save him. "I'll be back some day Ramy. I promise to set you free once and for all." She whispered and climbed onto Scolin's back.

The black dragon lifted off from the ground and disappeared above the treetops leaving Elesméra behind. _Where are we going now?_

Nashi hadn't heard Scolin. She was still thinking about Ramy and how she had just left him there. Now, without a king, turmoil would break loose in Elesméra and it was all her fault. _Maybe they will be better off…_She thought to herself casting a glance over her shoulder.

_Nashi!_ Scolin called for the third time.

_Huh?_ She asked turning forward once more. _What do you want Scolin?_ She asked him.

_Where are we going Nashi?_ He asked again more calmly knowing she was distressed.

_I don't know Scolin. I haven't been anywhere near here before._ She told him as she cast her gaze across the landscape. In every direction all she could see were trees. _I guess, just continue in the direction we are heading. I don't know what else to do. _She told him as she leaned against his scales, which were now a gentle blue. He was calm as he flew through the air, but suddenly he tightened up and his scales turned red and Nashi instantly sat up pulling out her bow and stringing an arrow. _What is it?_ She asked him searching the tree lines below.

_I don't know. I sensed something, but I can't find it_. He told her as they continued on their way. It was turning dark as the sun began to set and Nashi placed her bow back into its case before drifting into a light sleep. She jolted awake about an hour later breathing heavily and soaked with sweat.

_What's the matter?_ Scolin asked looking over his shoulder at her._ Are you alright?_

Nashi was staring at the ground still breathing heavily and Scolin decided it was time to land. As they reached the ground Nashi slid off Scolin and sat down wrapping her arms around her knees and began to rock back and forth.

Scolin had no idea what to do so just laid down with his neck craning a circle around her and watched her to make sure nothing happened to her. After sometime he tried to talk to her again. _Nashi, is everything okay?_

_Scolin… I saw… everyone was…_ She was unable to say it. It was just too horrid for her to even think about it.

_Everyone was dead?_ He asked after searching her mind. _But everyone is alive here Nashi. You and I are, and I'm pretty sure that Kio, Lith and Ramy are all alive too._

_Not them Scolin… My mother and brother and my friend Takara. We were so close when we were little, but that changed, although I never stopped caring about her._ Nashi explained to Scolin before taking a deep breath and finally looking up at him.

His scales turned from a dark blue to a bright yellow, as he was happy she was okay. He had been afraid that she was injured or something.

_I think today is my birthday._ She said to him assuming that it was the next day by now.

_How old are you?_ He asked her cocking his head to the side.

_I am sixteen, _Nashi replied to Scolin thinking that at this time she would be married off to someone in Teirm. _I'm finally of age. Wow, that's a great feeling._ She said sarcastically.

_What's of age?_ Scolin asked.

_When a girl turns sixteen and sometimes earlier they are married off to a guy in the city. I never wanted to be married off, so I guess that makes you my savior._ She said smiling at him. She walked over to him and hugged him just behind the head. By now his head was far larger than she was, but their connection was as strong as ever. _I am going to find food._ She told him as she grabbed her bow and disappeared into the woods.

Scolin waited alone for some time and began to grow fidgety, when she appeared back from the woods with two deer. _Seems you hit the jackpot._

_Dig in,_ she replied dropping one of the deer next to him. As he began to rip the carcass apart she started a fire and stripped the deer meat so that she could cook in on the fire. _This is probably the best meal I have had in weeks._ She thought to herself as she chewed the juicy meat feeling the extra blood running down her throat.

_We should sleep here tonight._ Scolin advised when he had finished the deer and laid down around Nashi so that she was encircled by the large black dragon.

Nashi smiled at Scolin before grabbing a blanket from his saddle, which sat on the ground next to her, and blowing out the fire. She couldn't risk being seen again just after escaping from two different places. She quickly fell asleep once more, all thoughts of her earlier dream gone from her mind.


	7. Lunar Secrets

Nashi and Scolin had spent a few days in the same spot having no idea where to go or what to do now. Nashi awoke and saw the sun rising over the horizon. She decided it was about time that they moved to a different place and so began to pack things up when Scolin awoke and stretched. _Where are we going now?_ He asked her.

_We are going to continue heading east. That's our best bet, away from everything._ Nashi explained as she slipped the saddle onto Scolin once more and mounted.

The large dragon yawned one last time before alighting into the air and heading in the direction of the sun. They flew for some hours until the sun was high in the sky and a small lake had appeared before them. Scolin decided to check it out and began his descend.

Nashi saw the water coming into view after Scolin began his descend and smiled. She had longed to find water for a long time, since they were short on supply and she hadn't bathed in weeks. Unfortunately Scolin landed rather hard and Nashi was thrown off his back. "Ouch Scolin!" She called looking over at him.

His scales were a green color as he laughed at her gently. _Sorry,_ he said as he waded into the lake and swam around.

Nashi rolled her eyes and undressed before joining Scolin in the water. _This feels so good,_ she thought to herself as she continued to swim around. Getting out she wrapped up in a blanket to dry off and sat on the edge for a while just watching the water, when she got an idea. Lifting her hand she began to manipulate the water so that there was a giant fountain in the middle of the lake and it sprayed Scolin as he climbed out of the water.

_Hey no fair!_ He called back as he smacked his tail on the water's surface spraying Nashi with a mini tidal wave.

"HEY!" Nashi called as she jumped back in the water and began to hit Scolin with sprays of water and ducked underneath every time he would try and hit her. One time she disappeared underneath the water and began to swim around under the water.

_Nashi, you might want to come out we have guests._ Scolin warned her.

Nashi instantly surfaced and looked over at Scolin to see Kio and Evyon there. Kio was staring right at her with a smile. "Hey pervert! Want to wait till I get dressed?" She called over to him.

Kio smiled and slid off Evyon's side so that she stood between Kio and Nashi.

Nashi watched closely before getting out and quickly dressing and calling back to Kio. "Okay I'm dressed now."

"I'm glad to hear that," Kio said as he came to stand next to Nashi. "What are you doing all the way over here?"

"Attempting to find someplace to go. I have never been this far before and I don't know where I am going." Nashi answered. "Where are you headed? And where is your crew?"

"Well we were told to disperse and find you so I started heading this way. But I was just going to head to Farthen Dûr." Kio explained to Nashi.

"Oh, I've heard of Farthen Dûr and wanted to go there for a while. Where is it?" Nashi asked.

Kio stood behind her and turned her towards the Hadarac Desert. "Just across the desert and into the mountains is Farthen Dûr. I believe that's where a couple others were going, but they will definitely keep you safe there. Any dragon rider going there, doesn't care about you being a girl, I can tell you that right now." He whispered in her ear.

Nashi was trying to look out across the vast desert, unawares to Kio still holding onto her hips. "I don't see it, but it must be out there somewhere." She said looking over her shoulder at him. She raised an eyebrow as she looked down at his hands finally. "You want to let me go Kio, or… are we just going to stand like this for hours?"

"Oh right… sorry." Kio said letting go of Nashi and coughing he backed up a few paces. "So…" he said feeling embarrassed.

"So Kio, where are we? Obviously you know more than I do." She said spinning around in a circle with no clue.

"Well this lake here is Eldor. If you follow this river all the way south it will lead you to the base of a mountain. On top of which is Farthen Dûr." Kio explained to Nashi pointing down river and keeping his gaze locked away from her. He could still feel the heat in his cheeks from blushing.

Nashi turned around and looked at Kio and smiled at him. "Kio," she said walking up to him. "Don't be so embarrassed," she chuckled gently before poking him playfully. "Come and get me!" She called as she began to run around the lake.

Kio was confused and stunned for a moment before beginning to run after Nashi. "Hey no fair!" He called out as he caught up with her and poked her back. "Ha! Your turn!" He turned and ran the other way.

Nashi turned around and began chasing him this time, but he was faster than she was and she couldn't keep up. "Now who's not fair!" She called out.

Kio seeing that she was slower began to run in slow motion. "Come get me," he said in slow motion.

"Okay, no taunting me!" She said as she caught up with him and this time tackled him into the shallow water. "Ha, got ya!"

"Yeah, I let you get me."

"Who cares!" She said splashing him.

"Oh, now it's on!" He said splashing her back.

Nashi screamed playfully before diving under the water and swimming out into deeper water. As she glanced over her shoulder she saw that Kio was close behind her.

Kio was a bit bigger than she was and so therefore had more power and strength. He caught up with her and placed her arms at her side so she couldn't move. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment, before Kio leaned forward and gently kissed Nashi.

Nashi taken aback by this gesture opened her mouth and accidentally breathed in. She began to gasp for air as Kio wrapping his arm around her pulled her to the surface. When Nashi broke through she coughed and spluttered while taking in deep gulps of air. "Don't do that again," she warned between breaths.

"Sorry," Kio said holding her above the water so that she could concentrate on breathing. "I'll warn you next time." He smiled up at her mischievously.

"Oh really… You think there's going to be a next time?" Nashi said looking down at him.

Kio looked at Nashi hopefully. "Don't you want there to be another time?"

"I'll let you know," Nashi replied pushing away from Kio and diving back into the water. By now the sun was setting and Nashi got out of the water to dry off at a small fire that Scolin had put together. _Thank you._ She told him with a smile as she grabbed a throw and placed it over herself before sitting next to the fire where Kio had joined her.

"So are we planning on leaving for Farthen Dûr in the morning?" She asked Kio.

"Yeah, it will be about a two day fly from here. Then we will be in Farthen Dûr and you won't have to worry about being judged." He explained to her pointing across the vast desert once more.

"I can't wait," she whispered imagining what it must look like. Nashi sat alone after Kio went to sleep next to Evyon. _This is going to be so much fun Scolin!_ She told him, but when he didn't answer she looked over at him.

Scolin was being engulfed in a bright ball of light and it seemed like the moon was shining right on him.

Nashi stared in complete amazement not quite sure what to do. _Scolin?_ She asked, but by the time the ball of light had disappeared a dragon no longer stood before her. Instead a guy was standing before her looking at his hands in confusion.

"Nashi?" He asked walking over to her rather clumsily. "What's happened to me?"

"Scolin, you're… human." She breathed looking at him. He was about 6' 3" and looked to be about 18 years old, with shaggy black hair and his eyes were a yellow color.

"How did this happen?" He asked as he tugged at the clothes that hung around him.

"I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with… that has to be it. The eclipse that you were born during, it must allow you to change on the full moon." She said as she shifted her gaze to the bright white moon in the sky. As she looked back at Scolin his eyes had turned to a green color as he sat down next to her.

"This is really cool," Scolin whispered and looked at Nashi.

"We have to tell Kio and Evyon." She said starting to get up.

"No, you can't tell them!" Scolin hissed grabbing her hand and pulling her back towards the ground with enough strength to make her fall and she landed in his lap.

"Scolin, why not? We will have to tell them eventually. We can't just have Kio and Evyon wake up to find you like this." Nashi said looking at him expectantly.

"Nashi, I don't think I will stay like this. I believe this is only temporary." Scolin suspected and looked deep into Nashi's eyes. _She looks really cute. Wait, what am I saying, I'm a dragon!_ He thought to himself.

Nashi looked up into his eyes that had turned a gentle pink. "Scolin, you have never been that color before," she said reaching up and touching his cheek as if to get a better look at his eyes. "Your eyes are so beautiful," she whispered.

Suddenly Scolin leaned down and kissed Nashi gently, but unlike with Kio she didn't pull away. For some reason she felt at ease with Scolin and welcomed the kiss, before wrapping an arm around him and pulling herself closer.

Scolin was so confused by what he was doing right now, that he finally pulled away. "I'm sorry Nashi, I can't."

"Scolin, why not?"

"I love Evyon," he said looking over at the large purple dragon. "Besides you're a human, I'm a dragon. It would never work."

"Scolin, you will turn like this every month, and I love you."

"No, Nashi. It can't work." Scolin said gently pushing her off his lap so that she was sitting next to him again.

"You're just like all men!" She snapped as she stood up. "Tease, tease, tease." She hissed and turned on her heel. "Why can't you just accept it? I have never felt like this towards anyone before. I love you Scolin."

"I can't love you Nashi. It's just not meant to be."

"How do you know that? Don't you think that if the gods let you be like this they had a reason for it." She said spinning to face him. "I love you Scolin, really! Please tell me you love me back!"

"I love you Nashi, but not like this." He said as he got to his feet and walked away. The moon dipped behind the horizon and sky began to lighten. Scolin was engulfed in a large ball of light once more before he was a dragon again.

Nashi sat down and small tears fell from her cheeks. _Why can't he understand?_ She asked herself, when suddenly the love for Scolin disappeared and it was as if nothing ever happened. She couldn't remember anything from that night except sleeping, and neither could Scolin. It was the curse of the night, and it would take over Nashi if she didn't learn to take care of herself.

She fell back asleep only to be woken up by Kio leaning over her. "Wake up," he whispered as he kissed her cheek.

"I thought you were supposed to warn me first," she whispered groggily.

"I did, I woke you up first," he said jokingly as he grabbed her hand and lifted her to her feet.

"I feel like I didn't sleep at all," she as she stretched.

"Well that's okay, we'll be flying all day, you can probably rest then. Get some water, our breakfast is almost ready." He said handing her a water sack.

Nashi watched Kio walk back over to the fire and continue cooking before she drank some of the water. Scolin and Evyon were sitting by the lake drinking quietly and Nashi smiled at the two. _They are so cute together._ She thought before joining Kio. "So what's for breakfast?" She asked.

"Eggs," he replied as he handed her breakfast.

"It smells great, thanks," she replied as she took it and quickly ate it. She felt like she hadn't eaten in days. "Thank you so much Kio. This was fantastic."

"Of course," he replied. "What are friends for?" _Man, why can't I just say boyfriend. I want to be with Nashi and I know she wants to be with me, but I just can't say it._

Nashi was completely oblivious to Kio's conflict as she stood up and began packing for the travel ahead. "Will we be stopping on the way?"

"Yeah, once a day, around mid-day for lunch, and around moon-high." Kio told her as he put out the fire and began packing as well.

After an hour they were all ready to go and were in the air on their way to Farthen Dûr. Nashi fell asleep on Scolin's back for the first half of the ride when she suddenly was thrown off of his back and landed in Kio's arms.

"Hey, that's not funny," she said to Scolin.

Scolin smiled and thrummed at her before joining Evyon a few paces away.

Nashi shook her head playfully before Kio finally put her down and they enjoyed a nice lunch of deer meat. "I can't wait till I can have something else for meals. Deer is great, but it gets boring after a while." She said after finishing.

"It's okay Nashi, when we reach Farthen Dûr, you can have anything you want to eat. They have just about everything." He explained to her.

"You've been there before? What's it like?"

"It's amazing. There are places for the dragons and riders to sleep separate from the commoners, while there is a great palace. I can't even explain it. It's just so beautiful, you'll have to see it for yourself."

"I can't wait," she said gazing out towards the mountains, which were just visible now. They spent about an hour lying in the sun, which was more than Kio had originally planned, but as long as it meant he got to spend more time with Nashi then he was fine with it.

"It's so hot out here," she finally remarked as she wiped sweat off her brow and grabbed the water flask from Scolin's saddle. "We should probably get going," she said as she touched Scolin only to have her hand burned. "Ouch!" She yelped recoiling her hand.

Kio ran over and looked at her hand. "Oh that's burned alright." He said ripping off a piece of his shirt and after pouring cold water on it he wrapped it up. "You'll have to get that healed in Farthen Dûr, there's nothing more I can do right now. I have never been good at healing." He said.

"Don't worry," she replied knowing that once they started flying all she had to do was concentrate. Which she did and in no time her hand was healed. She left the wrap on, so that Kio didn't make them stop and look at it once more. He was so protective over her all the time and sometimes it annoyed her.

By now night had fallen and they all stopped for some sleep, at which time she took off the wrap and gave it back to Kio. "I'm all better now. Thanks for the help," she said.

"You can't be healed, burns don't heal like that," he said and took her left hand. Amazed by it, he began running his finger across it. "How…"

"Hey, that tickles!" She said trying to pull her hand away.

"Oh it does, does it?" Kio said playfully.

"No, Kio!" She said as she tried to get away, but he had grabbed her around the waist and was tickling her until she fell to the ground. "No fair!" She kept calling out, until he finally stopped. She punched him playfully in the shoulder. "How dare you take advantage of a poor defenseless maiden," she joked.

"psh! Yeah right! You a poor defenseless maiden. I don't think you were even before you had a dragon."

"No, I wasn't actually." She said smiling. "Well I'm extremely exhausted. Good night," she whispered to him, before falling asleep.

He stayed awake a while watching her and placed a blanket over her when she began to shiver. Finally he fell asleep a little ways away with his own blanket.

That night Nashi awoke with a start and saw that once again Scolin was a human. "It's you, you're back." She whispered as she got up and walked over to him.

"Nashi, I can't…" he started but Nashi kissed him anyway. He pushed her away. "Nashi! It's something to do with the moon, it's taking control of you. You need to fight it."

"Why would I want to fight it Scolin? I love you, I would never want to fight love."

Scolin reached up and slapped Nashi and she fell backwards. "Ouch, Scolin! That hurt." She hissed.

"I'm sorry, but you needed it. The moon is taking you over. Don't let it."

"You're right, I'm sorry." She replied with a nod and sat down. _I still love you Scolin. I won't give up. Just wait, there will come a time._ "So, do you like being a human?"

"It's okay, but kind of weird. I just don't want Evyon to find out. That would be terrible. She wouldn't like me anymore."

"Oh Scolin, I think she'll like you no matter what." Nashi replied to him placing a hand on his shoulder. "Trust me, I can tell."

"How?"

"It's a girl thing. We just know when people like each other."

"But we're not people Nashi. We're dragons."

"It's still the same," Nashi replied to Scolin.

"No, it really isn't." Scolin was looking at the moon as it began to set and nudged Nashi. "You should go back to bed," he told her and reluctantly she complied walking over to her blanket and curling back up in the blanket, as Scolin became a dragon once more. Two nights every month he would be like this Nashi assumed and then she went back to sleep.

Nashi awoke the next morning to find Kio making breakfast once more.

"Morning, sleeping beauty," he whispered as he handed her some deer meat.

Rolling her eyes playfully she took the meat and chewed it slowly. "Thank you," she whispered before looking at Scolin and Evyon with a twinkle in her eye. "They look so peaceful together," she told Kio.

"It's cute isn't it?" He replied.

"Yeah," she said as she heard the low thrumming of Scolin.

"Well, we better get going. We will make it to Farthen Dûr by nightfall." Kio said as he packed up put out the fire and mounted Evyon.

Nashi nodded and did the same and one last time they took to the air on their journey to Farthen Dûr. Since they were slightly behind schedule they didn't stop for lunch and flew as the moon began to rise in the sky. Nashi was starting to fall asleep on Scolin's back when Kio pulled her onto Evyon and leaned her against him.

"This way you don't fall off," he whispered to her as he caressed her hair gently.

She leaned back against him and drifted into a gentle sleep.

_Nashi was in a clearing all alone. It was the middle of the night and she could barely see around her. Calling out she hoped to find Scolin, but there was no reply. She began to back up when she saw a dark shadow on the other side of the clearing. "Who are you?" She called out reaching for her sword, but there was nothing there._

"_Nashi, it's me Lith." He said as he stepped into the moonlight._

"_Stay away from me jackass!"_

"_Nashi, it's okay!" He said reaching his hand out._

"_She said back off Lith." Kio's voice came into the picture and he walked between Nashi and Lith. "So leave her alone."_

"_And what are you going to do about it?" Lith said taking a knife out. "You're just a little weakling."_

"_I am strong enough to keep you off of her. I know what you want Lith."_

"_Neither of you know how to properly take care of a woman," a deeper voice said and from the opposite direction of Kio was Ramy. "Besides she still owes me a promise."_

_Nashi was standing there against a tree on the edge of the clearing watching the scene before her. 'What do I do?' She thought to herself as she cast her gaze between each of them._

"_Oh please, we all know that Nashi loves me," a fourth voice said and from Nashi's left side just behind the tree came Scolin in his human form. _

"_Scolin!" She said leaping into his arms and Scolin kissed her cheek._

"_I told you guys stand no chance," he said as he pushed Nashi against the wall and stepped between the three guys and her. The other three were angry now and began advancing on Scolin. "Now, I don't think you want to do that."_

"_I think we do, Nashi loves me." Lith said._

"_I don't think so, she's mine." Ramy stated._

"_No, Nashi knows she loves me." Kio said more gentle than the others._

"_Then let's bring it." Scolin said as he began towards the other three. He began with kicking Lith in the stomach giving Ramy an uppercut and tripping Kio so that he hit his head on the ground. _

_Lith was coughing but got back up first and began towards Scolin with his sword raised._

"_I don't think so. No cheating." Scolin said and grabbing the blade bent it back towards an through Lith's torso. He fell backwards trying to breath, but his windpipe was cut off._

_Next was Kio who smashed into Scolin's stomach with his head and tried to flip him over his shoulder, only for Scolin to grab him around his back and take Kio with him smashing him onto his head._

_Last was Ramy who got up massaging his jaw and started to run at Scolin, but a simple clothesline stopped Ramy in his tracks and sent him to the ground._

_Now that all three were done Scolin turned back to Nashi and smiled. "I told them they didn't stand a chance," he whispered as he placed his hand above her shoulder against the tree and kissed her gently. Suddenly Scolin stopped as he took a deep breath and was looking up at the tree._

"_Scolin, Scolin what's wrong?" Nashi asked worried._

_Scolin fell to the ground with blood pouring from his back. While a dark shadow stood behind him looking at Nashi._

Nashi awoke when Kio whispered in her ear. "We're here Nashi." She looked at him and nodded with a smile. _That was a really weird dream. I don't understand it at all._ She thought to herself as they alighted in the dragon's den and began to walk down towards the city.

"Now Nashi, just for now, don't let anyone know about your dragon rider abilities. There have been times when there was trouble here or spies. We don't need them to know." Kio advised as he placed her gloves over her hands once more. They entered into a great hall and Kio said, "welcome to Farthen Dûr."


	8. Soul Mates

Nashi entered the large hall with Kio at her side and inside was a large table where many guys were sitting and at the head of the table was an older man who was dressed in a fur robe. She assumed that he was the king and all of these men were probably dragon riders. The younger ones sat at the far end of the table where Kio lead her and pulling out her chair allowed her to sit down first before sitting next to her.

"Who is this Kio?"

"Uh… this is Iry, I found her alone in the woods and brought her to safety." Kio explained to the king with a respectful nod of his head.

"I see, well welcome Iry." The king replied with a warm smile.

Nashi smiled back and looked around the table many of the people were looking at her as if they might know who she was, but they finally looked away and back to the king who had begun talking once more. Nashi decided it was unimportant to listen since no one thought she was a dragon rider so instead decided to look around the table and see if she recognized anyone.

As Nashi did this her eyes landed on Lith who was all beat up and bruises covered his arms. He was looking at her darkly and Nashi knew instantly that he hated her, but she looked completely calm as if she didn't recognize him.

She continued to look at other people when her eyes came across a somewhat burly guy. He had black hair with green streaks through it. Nashi had never seen anything like it before and it made her instantly fall in love with him. _Oh my god!_ She thought as she gazed at him. He had a very stern cute face, with emerald green eyes. _How did he get those colors in his hair?_ She wondered as she watched him.

He sensed that someone was watching him and slowly turned towards her, only to meet her ice blue gaze. He raised an eyebrow at her before rolling his eyes and turning back to look at the king.

Nashi sighed and looked down at the table like the good little girl she was raised as. Although through the entire meeting all she could think about was the guy she had seen.

Finally when the meeting was over Kio took Nashi by the arm as if escorting her. "Come, we are finished here." He whispered to her gently before walking around the table and starting out of the hall when the king came up first and greeted them.

"Well, hello there. I do believe young Kio has found himself a girlfriend." The king said kissing her hand gently. "It's nice to meet you…"

"Iry," she replied with a curtsy. "I am grateful for your hospitality your majesty."

"What a gem you have here Kio." The king said before walking away.

"Girlfriend?" Nashi asked Kio.

"Well I am your escort, for now I suppose we should just go with it. It will save from suspicion., and nice name choice. It is beautiful, just like you." Kio advised.

"Okay, but I bet you hoped for this," she whispered kissing him on the cheek.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the whore herself." Lith spat on the ground in front of her feet as he walked up.

"Back off Lith. You shouldn't be so rude in the presence of a lady."

"She is no lady," Lith retorted.

"Pardon me, who is this?" Nashi asked looking at Kio and then back to Lith. "Have we met?"

"Don't play stupid with me, Nashi!"

"Who is Nashi?" She asked giving Lith a completely confused look.

"Nashi, god stop it already!" He said reaching forward and grabbing her arm.

"Lith stop it!" Kio said grabbing his friend's wrist and trying to pull him away from Nashi.

"Kio, help me!" Nashi said in fake pain. "He's hurting me Kio!"

"Lith!" Kio finally said and pushed him away. "Are you okay Iry?" Kio said turning to face her and examining her arm.

Nashi let tears roll down her cheek. "Why did he hurt me Kio?" She pretended grabbing her arm with sadness.

"Iry?" Lith asked confused.

"Lith, god why did you hurt her! Yes, this is Iry, I found her wandering the desert. God, you really do not have any respect for women at all." Kio finally said looking at Lith again. "Get a grip!" He took Nashi by the arm again and began to make their way out.

"Who is that?" Nashi asked looking over at the guy she had seen earlier. He was completely uninterested in her, but she just couldn't get him out of her mind.

"Oh him…" Kio started with venom in his voice as he saw who she was pointing to. "That would be Keldun, he's human, seventeen years old, and a complete jerk."

"A jerk, what do you mean?" Nashi asked looking at Kio, before looking back at Keldun who was talking with a bunch of the guys and seemed to be having a lot of fun.

"Well, he's not like Lith where he messes with girls, he just doesn't know how to be nice to them and let them down easy." Kio replied. "He's extremely blunt."

"That's perfectly fine with me," Nashi whispered to herself as she checked him out. His friends were now pointing at her and she looked away, but she was still able to tell that they were watching her.

Nashi had shoulder-length brown wavy hair and stood a few inches above Kio so it looked a little weird with the two walking next to each other. "I guess I'll just have to pretend to be your girlfriend until I can confirm that people will accept me, but does that mean I can't go see Scolin?"

"No you can go see Scolin, but just be careful okay?" Kio whispered to her softly.

"I always am Kio," she replied with a smile.

The two finally left the hall and entered into the city. Nashi was amazed by the sight that befell her eyes, thousands of people walked the streets in happiness, shopping and conversing. Never before had she seen something like this. The two walked down into the streets together and looked around at the multiple little shops.

"Kio, may I please have some money to do some shopping?" Nashi asked him hopefully.

"Fine, but only this time." Kio said pulling some money out of his pocket and handing it to her. "I'll see you near the castle later okay? Just be careful, some people are still crazy here." He warned before disappearing into the crowd to find some of his friends.

Nashi watched him go before sighing and walking into the bustle of people that were walking around. She wanted to buy some new clothes since she only had two pairs of clothes. Finally she came across a store and went inside. There were multiple women looking at things with their daughters who looked to be about her age.

Nashi had never liked the girls her age and she suddenly remembered why. As she walked by they would turn and glare at her. She completely ignored them and walked up to the lady at the counter. "Pardon me, can you help me?" She asked.

"Oh dear!" The woman said looking at the ragged clothes Nashi was wearing. "Come with me deary," she said grabbing her hand and pulling her towards a clothes rack. "Okay, you're going to need this, and this," she said handing her two skirts and three shirts. "And some shoes," she said giving her a pair of heels.

Nashi looked at the things the woman was giving her and she looked at them in confusion. She looked up at the woman with the same look.

"Oh dear. Have you ever worn these?"

Nashi shook her head slowly.

"Okay, well I will help you then," the clerk said as she pulled her into a dressing room and helped her try on her new clothes.

Nashi was placed into a knee length skirt, with a nice blouse and knee-high boots. "I don't really like the boots that much," she replied.

"Very well, I have something else," she said and disappeared for a few moments leaving Nashi alone.

_This looks so weird,_ she thought to herself as she tilted her head to the side while looking at herself in the mirror.

The woman returned and took the boots off of Nashi's feet and gave her a pair of little high heels that only came up to her ankles. "What about those?"

"I guess so," she replied shrugging. "I have never worn this kind of thing before. I have never seen anyone wear this kind of stuff before."

"Oh I know, it's a new fashion that's coming into style. Only the coolest girls are wearing."

"Doesn't that mean it's expensive."

"Well honey, you look like you could use some help so you can have these for half price."

"Thank you, ma'am." Nashi replied looking at herself again. "I'll take it," she said before asking one last question. "Does this blouse come in black?"

The woman smiled at her and came back with a black skirt and a gray top. "How about this?"

"Perfect, thank you."

"Your welcome deary. Here you can wear them out," she said after getting the cash from Nashi and gave her a small bag to put her old clothes in.

"Have a nice day," she called over her shoulder before leaving the store and walking out into the street once more. She wanted to go see how Scolin was doing and so began to walk back towards the hall. Although she was oblivious to the fact that someone was following her. As she walked into the hall she looked about to make sure no one was there only to hear a voice behind her.

"Where are you going?"

Nashi knew instantly that it was Lith and she turned around. "Oh hello… Lith was it?" She said taking a few paces backwards.

"Yes, Lith. I'm sorry about earlier. Where is Kio? And where are you going?"

"Oh well… I got lost in the city and couldn't find Kio after looking for some new clothes. So I decided to come back here, hoping he would be here." Nashi lied.

"I see, well you shouldn't walk around without an escort it's not safe." Lith remarked taking her bag. "Let me help you with that."

"Thank you," she said still feeling a little scared. "Sorry, I'm still a little tentative about you," she admitted to him.

"I understand, shall we sit down and wait for Kio to return?" He asked her gesturing towards the table and she nodded.

They sat down and waited in silence.

"So, Iry where are you from?"

"Uh… I'm not really from anywhere. My parents were travelers, but died a few years ago. Ever since I tried to make my own way, but began walking into the desert and unfortunately hadn't estimated how far it went. If Kio hadn't come, I would be dead right now." She explained to him.

"That's so tragic, lucky that Kio came and saved you." Lith replied.

"Yeah, Kio is a real sweetheart. I'm so happy to have a boyfriend like him," she said with a smile.

"Your boyfriend? So I'm assuming he didn't tell you about Nashi, then. The girl he is supposed to be dating."

"Nashi? Dating? Pardon, I don't follow."

"Well he was actually dating a girl named Nashi. A real bitch that girl, but he loved her and they made out all the time. I'm surprised that he didn't tell you that."

"No, he didn't mention that, I suppose I will talk to him about it later." She said as if offended by Kio not telling her this.

The door opened once more and in walked none other than Keldun.

"Oh hey Keldun!" Lith called.

"Shut up!" Keldun replied before seeing Nashi and watching her with his green gaze.

Nashi didn't say anything, only looked down at the table and played with her hair.

"Where's the king?"

"Don't know, haven't seen him lately." Lith replied.

Keldun huffed and left once more.

"Ya know what. I think I'm going to wait with Kio's dragon. I miss her anyway," she told Lith.

"Allow me to accompany you." Lith offered.

"No thank you, I would prefer to be alone. I don't think I will have any troubles with the dragons. I have a way with creatures." She said with a smile before taking her bag once more and walking up the stairs to the dragon loft.

_Nashi is that you?_ Scolin called.

_Yes, it's me, Scolin. I have had the worst day. I want to just go to sleep._ She said as she walked in and laid down next to her giant black dragon.

_What are you wearing?_ Scolin asked.

_Nevermind, _she snapped and drifted into a gentle nap. She awoke later that night to Kio laying next to her and breathing gently. He had come back later that night and fallen asleep next to her while Scolin and Evyon went for a hunt outside. Kio hadn't wanted any of the other dragon riders to suspect anything so he slept with her to make it seem like they were together.

Nashi looked at Kio and then looked around to see all the other dragon riders sleeping with their dragons and she felt extremely awkward now. She shouldn't have decided to come sleep here, but she got up and left. She walked out onto a balcony where someone was already sitting there, but she couldn't make out who it was, until it was too late.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone was out here. I'll just go."

"It's okay, you can join me." He said to her and Nashi sat down a little ways away.

"How come you aren't asleep Keldun?" She asked him.

"I don't sleep much, just don't need to." He told her as he looked out at the moon and saw two dragons flying across the sky.

"That's Evyon and S- some random dragon." Nashi said to Keldun.

"So you and Kio then?" He asked.

"Yeah, why is there something wrong with that?" She asked.

"No, nothing, just you don't seem like you would go together. Not to mention no one really thought that Kio would ever have a girlfriend."

"Why not, he's really sweet."

To this Keldun didn't reply. He looked over at Nashi as she gazed out at the starry sky.

"How did you get your hair like that?" She finally asked looking at him after he had looked away.

Turning he met her gaze and smiled. "It's magic, why?"

"It's cool."

"Really? Most girls think it's strange."

"Can you do it to me?" She asked him.

"What color?"

"I want…" she stopped thinking about it for a moment. "I want red," she whispered.

"Very well," he said sat down behind her. He would grab a strand of her hair and run his fingers down it, before grabbing another one and doing the same thing. He must have down it about seven times before he was done and walked back to his spot. "There ya go," he said.

Nashi grabbed some of her hair and looked at it in amazement. "It's beautiful, thank you." She said smiling over at him, with a much too affectionate look.

"You better not look at people like that, when you have a boyfriend." He warned her with a raised eyebrow.

Nashi looked down after her smile had dropped. "Sorry, I just think it's so amazing." She lied.

"You should probably get some sleep." He advised her.

"… yeah," she said before getting up and beginning to walk away.

"Good night," he whispered to her.

"Good night," she replied with a smile and laid back down next to Kio.

The next morning Kio had woken up before her again and was sitting next to Evyon, gently stroking her.

"Hey Kio, can we talk?" She asked him.

Kio turned and looked at her. "Sure what do you want to talk about?" He asked.

Nashi looked around and made sure there were no more dragon riders here. "I don't know how long I can do this. I can't even have Scolin be in here. I feel bad about it."

"Nashi, you'll just have to deal with it for now." He replied.

Truth was Nashi wanted to tell Kio that she loved Keldun and didn't want to pretend she was going out with Kio. Nashi nodded and called for Scolin. "I'm going to spend a day out," she told Kio after she placed her pants back on and mounted Scolin. "I'll see you later. If you need me, send Evyon. I'll be back by sun-down." She said blowing him a kiss and disappearing into the sky.

Nashi didn't care if anyone knew who she was now, she was so fed up with everything. She hated being someone she wasn't, she hated pretending to be weak and innocent. Truth was she wasn't and she was fed up with it. _Scolin can we go to a lake?_ She asked him and he dove in another direction.

_Just let it calm you down Nashi. You'll be fine._ He told her as they landed next to the lake. She took off her top and pants, leaving her in only her underwear before she dove into the water. She didn't care what was in it, or who was there. She just needed to get away.

_Nashi!_ Scolin called from above the water and she instantly breached the surface looking around to Scolin in the shadow of an extremely large red dragon.

"Hey, leave him alone!" She shouted as she climbed out of the water and stood between the two dragons. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" She shouted at the red dragon.

"Who goes there?" A voice called and from the dragon's back, slid Keldun.

_Oh shit!_ Nashi thought as she looked at Keldun who was simply staring at her soaking body.

"What are you doing out here and why are you defending that rouge dragon?"

"This is Scolin, he's my dragon and I had to get out of the city. Answered all of your questions? Now stop staring at me your perv!" She called at him.

Keldun looked at Nashi even more intently now. "Wait, so you mean you're…"

"The female dragon rider, yes thank you captain obvious. I'm amazed at how smart you are."

Keldun started to approach Nashi when Scolin stepped forward barring his teeth at the other dragon rider.

"Scolin it's okay," she said pushing him gently back. She walked up to Keldun and stood before him.

"So what are you going to do now Keldun? Tell everyone my secret? Kill me? No one will ever know." She asked him.

Keldun looked down into her ice blue eyes with his green ones before wrapping an arm around her and kissing her passionately. "I would never do that. You are the girl I have been looking for Nashi."

"Wait a minute, how do you know my name and why didn't you say this earlier? Before you were ignoring me as if I was a beast."

"I know, I'm sorry." He started taking a sigh and wondering where to start. "Well everyone has heard about Nashi the great female dragon rider. That's why when you showed up with Kio everyone was suspicious. The reason I didn't look at you before is because… well I didn't want to believe that I was falling for you."

"Oh, that's great." She said rolling her eyes.

"Don't take it personally. You're extremely attractive, it's just… well I have never liked a girl like that before and it's been a part of me to be to the jerk that no one likes. Not to mention you were going out with Kio, which… you still are. He's not going to like this."

"Actually, we're not going out. We were just saying that so people wouldn't think it was me, but I guess it's pretty obvious now." Nashi replied before smiling up at him. "I'm glad you like me too, because from the moment I saw you I knew I had to be with you Keldun. There was just… no way I could live without you." She said and kissed him back.

"It's getting late, we should probably be getting back. How are we going to tell everyone?"

"We'll think of something," she told him as she placed her pants and shirt back on and mounted Scolin. _Today I have finally made my choice about who I want to love, have officially become the dragon rider I was meant to be. Now my real quest begins… proving to everyone that I am as good as they are._ She thought to herself as she followed Keldun and his dragon back to the loft. Who knows what tomorrow had in store for them and what Kio was going to think of her new boyfriend, not to mention what Lith was going to do when he found out she lied to him.


	9. Told You So

Returning to the hall of Farthen Dûr, Nashi and Keldun were alone, still pondering what they planned on telling everyone. "Maybe we should come up with a scene or something." She suggested to Keldun.

"Well you are going to have to break up with Kio first, and then we should _probably_ wait a while before telling everyone that we are… together." He told her, as he touched her arm comfortingly. "Don't worry about it, everything will be fine in the end."

She looked over at him. "Excuse me? Who are we talking about here?" She smiled at him playfully, before giving him a slight push.

"Oh, my bad your majesty," he said taking a step back and giving her a mocking bow. Before standing up straight and laughing with her.

"So… what do you plan on doing now?" She asked looking around, before adding, "it's not like anyone is going to be back for a while, I heard they went out scouting."

"Well, I suppose we could get to know each other for a while." He replied.

"Oh come on, my story isn't that interesting." She huffed looking around.

Keldun took her hand in his so that she looked at him. "You are the first girl dragon rider, your story is the most amazing of all of us." He replied to her, pulling a chair out for her.

Rolling her eyes with a soft smile she took the seat and watched him sit down next to her. "Well, I was born in Teirm," she started before telling him her story. Finally after reaching Farthen Dûr in her story she stopped and said, "that's my life. What about you?" She asked placing a hand on his shoulder gently.

Keldun looked at her with a slightly surprised face. "Little miss tough girl, knows her way around."

"Just, because I'm a dragon rider, doesn't mean I don't know how to be a girl." She told him, before massaging his shoulder.

Keldun smiled at her, before placing his hand on her thigh and telling her his story. By the end of his story, she had taken her hand away, but he hadn't taken his hand away. He began to lean closer to her, when suddenly the door slammed open and a couple arguing guys walked in.

One of them happened to be Lith walking into the middle of the scene. Casting his gaze over at them, he saw that Keldun was leaned towards Nashi with his hand on her thigh. "What the heck?!" He asked walking towards the two. "Keldun, she has a boyfriend. Back off of her!" He said.

Keldun caught off guard stood up, and backed away from Nashi. "What are you talking about?" He asked Lith, standing almost a head taller than him.

"I saw you coming on to Iry like that." He said, looking down at her. "Are you okay?" He asked turning to Nashi.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you… I wasn't sure what to do." She replied acting innocent in front of Lith. The one thing she hadn't told Keldun was about her run in with Lith.

"Here, come on. We'll wait somewhere else until Kio gets back." Lith said, offering Nashi his hand.

Taking it gently, she stood up and looked over her shoulder at Keldun, while mouthing "sorry" to him. She felt bad, making him look like the bad guy, but what else could she do. "Thank you again, I was so scared." She said, clutching at Lith's arm, until he started leading her into a different room where no one was. "Why couldn't we just have stayed in there? On the opposite side of the room or something?" She asked casting a suspicious glance at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Look, I didn't want to say anything, but you're just too pretty to pass up and if I was going to let Keldun get the first shot, then I would have to be stupid." Lith said, as he spun around and looked at her.

"Who says that Kio hasn't already had the first shot?"

"Oh please, everyone knows that Kio is too much of a pansy to actually try." Lith replied, as he pushed her against the wall and looked at her. "Look, I have dealt with much worse girls than you." He told her.

"Really?" She asked starting to get annoyed with this innocence act. Reaching up, she kicked him hard in the gut throwing him backwards, giving her a chance to run towards the door, but he tripped her before she got there. "HELP!" She called out, as Lith held her by the ankles.

Keldun came running into the room and kicked Lith in the face sending him sliding across the floor. "What is wrong with you man? Don't you have any respect for girls? Or are you just sore after being rejected for the second time?" He asked climbing onto his chest and starting to punch his face in.

Meanwhile Nashi had gotten onto her feet and backed up against the wall. She had never been afraid in her life, but something about what Lith was trying to do, made her scared. _I don't understand this, and I don't have anyone that can help me._ She thought as tears began to roll down her cheeks. "Keldun stop!" She called, but he didn't hear her and just continued to beat on Lith.

Unable to stand it, she turned and left, pushing past the group of guys in the hall and out into the dusk air. She longed for her mother, but when she thought about her, the only thing she heard was her screaming voice as the flames went up on the house. _I left her._ She thought as strong arms wrapped around her and she spun around to find Keldun holding her. "I can't do it," she said, falling to her knees, his arms still wrapped around her.

"Don't worry, I'm here for you." He said, pulling her close to his chest to comfort her. "We'll get through this together."

"Keldun, you can't help me this time." She whispered to him. "I need…someone like me."

"There isn't anyone like you." He replied confused.

"No, I mean…" she paused not sure how to say it as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "I need a woman." She said feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Oh." Keldun said not sure how to reply. "Well, maybe the Queen will be able to help you. After all, she is a woman." He suggested, helping her up and taking her back inside, where Lith was being stitched up and Kio was waiting for her.

"Iry, are you okay?" Kio asked running up to her. "I was told what happened by some of the other guys." He said gesturing to the group.

"Yeah, I'm okay Kio, but we need to talk." She said looking up at Keldun who nodded at her.

"What is it?" Kio asked.

"Kio, I can't be with you anymore."

"What? Are you breaking up with me?"

"Yeah. It's just… while I was out swimming today at the lake… I ran into Keldun and well…"

"You're not… having a child are you?" Kio asked looking between the two.

"No of course not!" Nashi said flashing Kio an insulted look and raising her hand half-tempted to slap him.

"Sorry, I just thought."

"Nice going dude," one of the guys called from the background.

"Look, Keldun and I talked and well… I'm in love with him." Nashi finally came out and said it.

"Nashi, I respect you breaking up with me, but you can't go out with Keldun." Kio warned, pulling her aside.

"What? What are you talking about?" She asked confused.

"Keldun, is a bad person. He messes with girls, and he… he's worse than Lith."

"Yeah, even I don't agree with this Iry." He said, looking at her.

"Like I trust anything you say Lith. After everything you have done to me."

"What?"

"I can't stand it anymore. I'm Nashi, okay? You were right from the beginning." Nashi said her voice filled with anger.

"What?!" Lith asked, reaching towards Nashi, when a couple guys pulled him back, both agreeing with Kio and Lith about Keldun.

"Look, I don't care what any of you say. I love him," she said looking at each in turn. "He is my soul mate," she was defiant as she stepped backwards and he wrapped his arms around her. "Don't try to stop me. You'll only push me away." She told them, grabbing his hand and squeezing it gently. Right now she needed comfort.

_Nashi, I think you should listen to them._ Scolin warned her.

_Scolin, I know you may not like Keldun's dragon, but I love him and I'm sorry, but I can't help it. You can still be with Evyon can't you?_ She asked wanting her dragon to be happy as well.

_It's…complicated._ He replied and then fell silent.

Nashi hadn't paid attention to what was going on, and by now she was sitting on Keldun's lap at the table and a few guys were sitting at the table along with them, but Kio and Lith had both disappeared. _Woah, what did I miss?_ She thought casting her gaze around. "Keldun, do you know where the Queen is?"

"What for Nashi?"

Nashi leaned away from him and gave him a look. "Do you really want to know?"

"In that case, I suppose not." He said letting go of her as she stood up and allowed Keldun to lead her towards a room. Knocking on the door, he looked down at her. "Just remember your manners, okay?" He said jokingly.

She smiled at up him, about to say something, when the door opened and king appeared. "Can I help you?" He asked.

"Nashi, wishes to speak with the Queen." Keldun replied.

"Ah, come in, my dear." He gestured looking at Keldun, who quickly went back to the table. "She will be here, momentarily." He explained gesturing towards a chair, where Nashi sat and waited.

The queen appeared where the king had disappeared and stood before her. "My dear, so you are the one that I have heard so much about." She said, taking Nashi's hands in hers, as the young dragon rider stood.

"Yes, ma'am." She replied with a short bow.

"My dear, you act quite like one of the dragon riders, not anything like a lady." She said examining the young girl. "What a pity too, you are such a lovely young girl." She sighed, before smiling at Nashi. "Now, I hear you have something you wish to talk to me about?"

"Yes, your majesty. I understand, that I do not act like a lady, and I don't really know…"

"How to deal with everything that's going on?" The queen finished.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Well, didn't your mother help you?"

"My mother died, over a year ago now," she said casting her gaze at the ground.

"Oh dear, I'm quite sorry. Come, let us talk for a while." She suggested leading Nashi to a couch where the two sat at an angle so they could face one another and then the queen sent for tea. "Now, tell me all about it."

"Well, I never grew up with a father, and my mother tried her hardest, but it just was never enough. I had never learned to become a lady before I left, spending most of my time, helping raise money to support our family." She explained to the queen.

"My dear, that's terrible, if you would allow me…" She began pausing a moment. "I would love to become your mother. You see, I never had a daughter, only a son and well as you can obviously tell, I wasn't able to care for him like a daughter."

Nashi felt taken aback by the queen's gesture, but for some reason, she was relieved. "I would be honored to be your daughter your majesty." She replied a soft smile creeping into her face. "I am just so confused right now. I don't know what to do anymore."

"My dear, nothing is perfect, especially when you go and break the laws of life. Everyone is just afraid of how much power you hold, within you. You after all, are the first female dragon rider." The queen replied.

"I know! Everyone keeps telling me that!" She huffed, standing up and pacing around. "I don't want to be known as just the girl dragon rider. I want to be known as me!" She sighed and turned back to the queen. "I'm sorry for my outburst."

"No, it's perfectly alright. Anyone in your position would need to do just that. But don't forget, you have friends here, and you have me. We will get through this together. Now, come sit down and tell me what is wrong."

"It's just… I have finally found… a guy."

"Oh really? Is he also a dragon rider?"

"Yes, it's Keldun."

"What?" The queen said with a stern look. "He's not a good boy to get involved with. You will regret this."

"But your majesty… I can't just leave him. I love him." Nashi said, her eyes perfectly serious.

"Look Nashi, you may think you love him, I don't know what he may have said to you, but you can't believe him. He is the worst guy here, and we…"

"What?" Nashi asked.

"We think he may be a spy for the dragon riders that are trying to kill you."

"No." She said taking a step back. "No, he can't be. He said…"

"He says it to lots of girls, and each one either ends up with their lives messed up or dead. You can't do that to yourself. Women in high positions such as yourself and me, are not allowed to let love distract us."

"But, you are married. Aren't you in love?"

"My marriage to the king was an arranged marriage and I did what I had to, because I knew my position."

"Well, I don't know my position and I don't plan on learning it. If I had learned my position, I wouldn't be here today, now would I?"

The queen looked at her and nodded. "You're right, you are different, but as a mother I am warning to stay away from him."

"Thank you, but I can take care of myself and I will if I have to. Although I love him and I don't believe what you are saying." She told her adopted mother and sat down once more. She leaned forward and hugged the queen, who although slightly taken aback hugged her back gently.

"Okay, just remember what I said." She whispered in her new daughter's ear.

"Thank you," she whispered and got up. "I need to get back, I heard there is a meeting soon that I should go to." She bowed once more to the queen.

The queen laughed at Nashi's bow, making the young girl look up. "Once the meeting is over, you are going to meet me in the throne room, where I will teach you to be a young lady." She told Nashi.

"Are you serious?" She asked, but when the queen didn't answer she sighed. "Very well, after the meeting, I will meet you in the throne room." She nodded and took leave of the queen back into the hall, sitting next to Keldun, who grabbed her hand gently.

"How was it? Did it help?" He asked gently.

"Yeah," she whispered back, before standing with the rest of the dragon riders as the king entered the room. Having no idea what was going on, she simply sat and listened to what they spoke about and came to the conclusion that they were planning on taking out the king of Alagëasia, but she couldn't understand why. "Excuse me, why are we doing this?" She questioned finally and a bunch of the guys looked at her with dark looks. "Sorry, I'm new here and don't know what is going on."

"No duh you're new," one of the guys said, giving her a dark look.

"The king of Alagëasia has become very corrupt and we have decided that it is our job to take him out." The king replied to her question.

"What exactly is he doing?" Nashi asked.

Although this time, the king did not answer and continued on with the meeting.

_Something about this doesn't seem right,_ she thought to herself looking over at Keldun and seeing that he was perfectly fine with it. _ Hmm, I wonder how Lith and Kio feel about this. They never came back._ She zoned out of the conversation, as she began to ponder what else was going on.

When the meeting ended she stood up and began to leave, only for her arm to be caught by Keldun. "What's the matter?" He asked concerned.

"I don't know, it just doesn't sound right to me."

"Give it time, you'll understand." Keldun said sweetly, caressing her face.

"We'll see, I have to meet the queen now." She replied with a soft smile and left to go to the throne room. When she arrived she saw the queen sitting in her chair watching Nashi approach.

"Welcome to your first class of etiquette." The queen said standing and walking towards her. "Your first lesson is poise and grace." She said pushing back Nashi's shoulders, and lifting her chin slightly. "You must have a presence that demands respect from others." She explained to Nashi. "Now, walk forward please," she commanded stepping out of the way.

Nashi sighed holding her shoulders back and her chin level with the floor. Taking a step forward, her shoulders collapsed slightly and the queen pulled them back, as she stepped behind Nashi. "Remember, you demand respect," she told her as Nashi continued to walk.

Nashi held her head a little higher when the queen said this and she felt like she could control the entire room as she walked around. "This feeling is great," she whispered to the queen.

"I know it is," the queen replied with a soft smile, before stopping Nashi. "Very good, I think you have caught onto that quickly. For now, that is all we will cover. You will come back tomorrow and learn another lesson. Remember what I said," she said softly.

"Thank you," she said hugging the queen before bowing and leaving.

As she walked into the hallway she held her head high and her shoulders back, feeling like she could control the world, although knowing it wasn't true. Walking over to Keldun, he kissed her on the forehead and smiled. "Well, don't you just look stunning now?" He asked wrapping his arms around her.

"Thank you, Keldun." She whispered leaning against his chest before taking a step back. "I'm rather tired, I think that I will go to bed now. I'll see you later," she whispered kissing his cheek before heading up the stairs to the dragon loft.

Entering the room she looked around for Scolin who was sitting with Evyon and she smiled to herself. _They are so cute together._ She thought walking towards her den and lying down, with the blanket pulled over her. She could see the stars shining as she drifted to sleep.

While she slept Keldun had come up to bed and had spotted her. Going over to her den, he kneeled next to her and placing one hand on the other side, he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Hey, back off Keldun!" Kio warned as he and Lith came walking into the loft.

"Yeah, leave her alone." Lith challenged.

Keldun got up and walked over to them. "What are you talking about?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We all know what you were thinking," Lith said glaring at him. "I can't believe that she would pick you. Seriously, you are worse than I am. At least I try to get to know them first, if they want."

"Oh please, you do the same thing I do," Keldun replied.

"Just leave her alone. She has enough to deal with, without you trying to break her seal." Kio was furious at Keldun.

"You're right. I should be more of a pansy like you, because we all know that you wouldn't try and take a shot at any girl, especially one like her." Keldun mocked.

"I know how to respect a woman, and they like that."

"Please, women find that pathetic in a man. All they want is satisfaction, if you know what I mean." Keldun said looking at Lith with a smirk.

Lith returned the smirk. "Yeah, they do want… satisfaction."

"Neither of you guys will ever land a wife, because you don't know how to treat anyone." Kio warned, but shook his head knowing they wouldn't listen to him.

"But still Keldun, seriously man. Nashi has so much on her hands right now." Lith finally commented.

"Why do you care?" Keldun questioned. "Oh wait, I get it. You are disappointed that she wouldn't sleep with you and now you want her to sleep with _you_ before anyone else. That's pathetic."

Lith sneered at Keldun before storming off to his own den.

Kio looked at Keldun one more time, shaking his head in disapproval before also returning to his den, where Evyon was now sleeping alone.

Keldun watched both disappear before taking one last look at Nashi. He longed to take her, but knew that now wasn't the right time and simply went to his own den.

Nashi awoke that night and saw that no one appeared to be awake. Having gone to bed so early she was no longer tired, but there was nothing else for her to do. She decided to go to the lake, it was her favorite place to be, away from the city and away from people, who she had never grown to understand.

Mounting Scolin the two left the loft and headed out across the starry sky to the lake. She dismounted and hugged him. "You may go back, I'll just call for you when I want to come back, I may be a while." She whispered to him softly.

_As you wish Nashi,_ Scolin replied before leaving Nashi alone by the lake.

Nashi sat next to the lake, her feet just barely dipping into the water as she watched the stars. For some reason, her dream about the guys came back to her. _I don't know what to do anymore._ She thought taking a deep breath and feeling a cold breeze rush past her. She shivered and felt that the water was warm at her feet. Taking off her clothes, she placed them on the ground, before diving into the warm water and slowly calming down as it warmed her up.

Sighing she tread in the water, her head just above the surface, when suddenly she heard footsteps. Quickly casting her gaze around, she began to wish that she hadn't gotten in the water. "Who's there?" She called out looking around.

"Nashi, it's me," a voice called as Kio sat down at the edge of the water. "Are you okay? I heard Scolin and I was afraid something might be wrong."

"Hi Kio," she replied looking at him. "No, I just like being at the lake. You know how I am," she said smiling gently. "Kio… are you okay with me and Keldun?"

"As I told you Nashi, I don't like him, but if you want to be with him… just remember I'm always here for you." Kio reminded her.

"Kio, I told you that I don't like you like that." Nashi replied chuckling softly.

"I know, but I'm here as a friend." Kio restated.

"Thanks Kio," she said with a soft smile. "Do you want to join me? The water isn't as cold as the air," she asked.

"Sure," he said waiting for her to look away as he took his clothes off and dived into the water with her. Due to it being so dark outside, it was hard for them to see each other, so there was no worry about either one being naked.

"Thank you for always being here for me Kio. You have been such a great friend," she whispered to him in the dark.

"Of course Nashi," he replied to her softly keeping his distance.

"NASHI!" A deep voice shouted from the shore, making both of them turn their heads and standing there was Keldun. "What are you doing? How could you cheat on me?"

"Keldun, darling! I'm not cheating on you!" She cried out to him.

"OH? Then how come, all of your clothes are sitting here?" He asked pointing to them on the shore.

"I always go swimming without clothes," she replied to him.

"You weren't when I ran into you that one day." Keldun cried out.

"That was during the day! People can see me then," she replied. "Even ask Kio. When I ran into him in the desert I wasn't swimming with any clothes on."

"What?! Are you telling me you have swam naked with him before?" Keldun asked furious.

"No, it's not like that Keldun! I just ran into her while she was swimming and she made me look away before she got out. Seriously Keldun, I have never been with her. I promise." Kio tried to stand up for her.

"Shut up Kio, you stay out of this. And get away from my girlfriend." Keldun threatened.

Kio swam away from Nashi and got out of the water, dressing quickly before standing there to make sure that Keldun wasn't going to hurt her.

Nashi made sure not to look at Kio when he got out, but her gaze was locked on Keldun. "Baby please, I didn't. You have to trust me," she pleaded, as she swam closer towards the shore.

Keldun looked at her and then over at Kio. "Fine, I believe you this time, but if I catch you alone with him again, I don't know if I can handle it."

"Aww, Keldun… you're jealous." She said smiling at him. "Now can you both turn away so I can get out."

"Get out," Keldun said he was not happy.

"Turn around." Nashi said again.

"No, get out now."

"I am not getting out so you can stare at me you perv. You may be mad, but that doesn't give you the right to see me. If you want me to get out without you turning around, you'll have to come get me." Nashi replied rather snobbishly.

Keldun was fed up and dove into the water, swimming towards Nashi.

Taken by surprise, Nashi began to swim the opposite way, trying to get away from him. "I was just kidding!" She called behind her, but him being older, larger and stronger he caught her and began to drag her back towards the shore.

His arm was wrapped around her waist, not caring how she felt about it. "Okay," he said, dragging her out of the water and throwing her clothes at her. "Get dressed, we're going back."

"Who gives you the right to tell me what to do?" She asked him, holding her clothes over herself to cover up. "I am a free person, you do not have the right to do that!" She shouted at him, as he continued to walk away.

Kio had witnessed the entire thing and walked over to Nashi. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" He asked, keeping his distance. "Here, I'll take care of him. You just get dressed okay?" He said before walking over to Keldun and starting to argue with him.

Nashi turned away and quickly put her clothes on, only to watch Keldun throw a punch at Kio and Kio throw one back. "Stop it!" She shouted, she was no longer scared, but angry. This was getting out of control and walking up to them, she stepped between them and Kio backed off, but Keldun kept trying to get to him. "Keldun, please stop," she said stepping up to him, placing her hand on his cheek to pull his attention to her. "Please," she whispered to him.

Keldun slowly averted his gaze to her and sighed. "Very well," he said wrapping his arms around her and looking at Kio. "You stay away from my girl," he warned before leading Nashi over to his dragon and putting her into the saddle and mounting behind her.

As Nashi was placed onto the saddle she thought to herself, _What have I gotten myself into?_


End file.
